Pit of the Peach
by WVW
Summary: The Mikaelsons will stop at nothing to save Hayley from a devastating curse. As Hope grows up with only her ancient vampire family to raise her, she finds love in an unlikely place. Klaus and Hayley must rely on their growing hybrid bond as Elijah and Hope make risky plans. The origins of the curse and the missing ingredient to the cure lay undiscovered in Elijah's deepest memories
1. Chapter 1

**I completely blame this story idea on**

 **the song** _ **Devil On My Shoulder**_ **by Faith Marie.**

 **Go give her some love on YouTube. Amazing voice and lyrics.**

 **-1-**

* * *

Louisiana sunshine bared down on Hope's skin as she ducked into Jardin Gris Voodoo Emporium. The door jangled with hanging bells and bones, the musky scent of incense burning from the front desk. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim room. Thick drapes in various dark colors hung on all the walls, giving off a theatrical feel.

"How can I-" the girl employee stuttered to a silence when she recognized Hope Mikaelson.

Hope stepped over an extension cord that ran under a faded Kashan rug, her eyes trailing the length to the bubbling aquariums that lined a wall with aquatic plants and creatures. She pulled the folded list from her back pocket once she reached the counter. Usually her Aunt Freya was in charge of restocking their herbs, but she was busy making another strong dose of potion for Hayley's return tomorrow.

"I need these," Hope stated, sliding the list towards the girl. It was cooler in here than outside but still musty enough to warrant the use of the two box fans that were pointed towards the register.

With trembling hands, the girl began to wordlessly read over the list and gather the items. Hope stared at a portrait hanging behind the employee's head as the cash register keys clanked noisily. The painting of the late witch Genevieve was a gift from the artist, her father, Klaus Mikaelson. Hope knew it was there to make a statement. He named it _Who's next?_ He had also modified the red haired beauty's pale neck with a crimson streak; blood spatters for good effect. The king of New Orleans would not be letting the French Quarter witches continue breathing without remembering what happened to the last witch who tried to harm his daughter.

"So…what's your name?" Hope asked with what she assumed was a friendly tone.

A small smile appeared on the girl's face and Hope thought she looked like a flower child from the sixties or something with that long blond hair and fringed maxi dress.

"I'm Veda. Did you want the dried chamomile flowers or the tea?"

"Pretty name. The flowers please."

Veda's hands still trembled as she stuffed the last pouch in a paper bag. Hope noticed a smeared stamp on Veda's hand and recognized it immediately. Hope showed her her own and they both grinned knowingly. It was from last night's concert at Blue Vial, which was one of the few music venues that had open mic nights that was close enough to home so that she was allowed to attend. Vampire detail still followed her everywhere she went, but they were easy to lose when she didn't want to be found for a while. She paid off their silence with her allowance, which she accumulated through each of her caretakers, Uncle Elijah being her largest contributor.

"Do you want this charged to the Mikaelson account?"

"Yeah, do that. Great talent last night, right?" Hope chatted, trying to get a feel for if Veda would be too nervous to fulfill a side order.

Veda nodded enthusiastically, her long turquoise earrings clanking. "Hell yeah, did you catch the last band? My best friend is the lead singer."

Hope's eyes widened, "actually yeah, I thought they were really good. It's not very often people in our generation can play that many instruments."

"Agreed. He's pretty amazing." Veda had lost the nervous demeanor and Hope found her energy captivating. The vibration of Hope's cell phone reminded her that she needed to get back to her family. She didn't have time for distractions.

"Say, Veda," Hope began, checking behind her for a sec, "could you throw in some wormwood and blue calamus root?"

Hope was prepared for her reaction and it did not disappoint.

"Oh-erm…well-" Veda's mossy colored eyes darted around.

Hope slid a wad of cash and stared expectantly. Veda's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

The blonde tugged nervously at a hemp choker around her neck. "Miss Mikaelson, I really can't sell you prohibited items."

Hope gasped, "Good god. My family is ancient, not me. Just call me Hope."

This at least caused them both to chuckle before Veda sighed, "right, sorry. But still…I value my life and all so…"

Hope twisted her lips in determination and went for 'plan b'. She pulled out the simple wooden box with her family's seal etched on the top. She slid it noisily across the counter top and opened it to reveal the contents to Veda. Hope rarely stole from her family, but when she did, it usually involved money and their box of shared party favors. Her Aunt Beks had about tore her ass for indulging one night, but then she had joined in because that's what the fun aunts do.

"His name is Drug Box, and his offerings never end. The best weed NOLA has to offer _and_ a variety of prime pharmaceuticals. You can keep the cash too." Hope chewed on her lower lip, waiting for Veda to pick up her jaw.

After what seemed like an eternity, Veda finally agreed and gathered the restricted supplies from the back. Hope took the opportunity to scroll through her phone. Four missed calls from her father, one from Uncle Elijah, and a stream of texts asking where she was. A bullfrog from the aquariums started croaking; Hope felt her stomach growl. Maybe Uncle Elijah would cook for her tonight. His chicken Parmesan was killer.

"Hey, not to rush you along, but I've got to go. What would you like out of Drug Box?" Hope called, texting her father hurriedly with both thumbs that she would be eating at Elijah's after she dropped off the supplies for Aunt Freya's potion.

Veda returned and picked out a rolled joint, sticking it behind her ear. She flashed a genuine smile and Hope found herself smiling back as she stuffed everything into her canvas book bag. Just as Hope turned to walk away, Veda stopped her.

"Hey Mikaelson." She was holding the joint under her nose, smelling the quality. "My best friend that I mentioned, his band is practicing after hours at Blue Vial next week and a bunch of us like to hang out. You should come."

Hope couldn't stop the huge smile from erupting on her face if her life depended on it. She didn't like to get too hopeful because she ended up feeling hopeless when people disappointed her. Veda could easily report the purchase and claim Hope forced her into it for all she knew. If her father found out what she bought he would want to know why and then she would never get her mother back.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated and I love to chat if you have any questions or thoughts.**

 **If you are hopping over from my other story** _ **My Blood, Your Blood**_ **fret not, I will continue to update at about the same pace. I just need to switch gears sometimes or I get burnt out. This story will be updated based on interest and reviews and the chapters are definitely much smaller than the other story.**

 **Thanks for stopping by!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

* * *

The smell of impending rain moistened the humid spring evening. Hope leaned against a bike rack, phone perched between her ear and shoulder, her hair sticking to the back of her sweaty neck.

"I would also advise that you return Drug Box to its designated hiding area," Uncle Elijah's voice was hollow. Must have been a bad day at the office. Her father had been an absolute nightmare lately. So much so, that she overheard Keelin ask Aunt Freya if Hope was moving in permanently. It was coziest at her Aunt's home and also the closest to the bayou...to her mother. She probably would move in permanently if it wouldn't crush her dad. Hope couldn't breathe right when her father was upset because of her. She avoided it as much as possible.

Hope shifted the phone to her other ear. "Return Drug Box? What do you mean?", she asked, tucking it into her bag before glancing around. No men standing in suits, meaning he knew it was gone because he had been looking for it. This town car had better hurry. She sent for it long enough ago that she was able to order a coffee on the corner of Rue Dauphine at some new cafe that replaced a fortune telling place. After the whole thing with the coven trying to murder her for being an abomination of nature, Hope's family had put such regulations on the magic community that witch owned businesses started to suffer and many closed down through the years.

His response was a lengthy exhale and extended silence. Then in his clipped tone she knew all too well, " Your father is coming home from a faction meeting and I would like to have it put away before he arrives."

She knew he was more concerned with getting his hands on it than whether she got caught or not.

"Uncle Elijah..." she poked in amusement, "Uncle Kol is in Germany."

"That was one time."

Hope smiled and ducked into the town car that squeaked to a stop in front of her, the memory of being around eight or nine and guarding her father's room swirling in her mind. He had put her on duty to report back on who entered his room looking for the 'adults only' wooden box. Uncle Kol had flown in for a brief stay and the siblings had a way of timing their Drug Box raid around such occasions in hopes that anything missing would merely be blamed on the black sheep of the Mikaelson family. Her father had swept the dark honey curls from her face to murmur, "don't let them get away with it Littlest Wolf." Uncle Elijah's face when she cleared her throat from under the bed as she caught him pocketing something was priceless.

Once buckled inside the car and the driver finally edged into traffic, Hope asked, "what are you going to take though? I'm nosy."

"I find the green pills to be quite sedating with enough scotch," he offered plainly.

The driver drove for another few blocks before she finally replied. It had begun to sprinkle, a storm rolling off the river. Hope traced a rain droplet's trail down her window with a pressed finger to cold tinted glass.

"Are you taking them because you are seeing Mom today?" Hope asked carefully.

She knew he didn't like to talk about how he felt when it came to her mother. He only ever wanted to talk about how Hope felt or how her dad felt. She supposed they all felt the same anyway; shitty.

His reply was low and soft, "It is hard to sleep after seeing her in such states. Herbs and potions stopped working long ago."

Hope closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears. "I know the feeling."

Silence settled between them until she arrived at the compound which doubled as her father's home and family headquarters. Lightning reflected off the sputtering fountain in the courtyard, warning her to seek shelter in the apartments Hope had gradually taken over. Swallowing back the bubbling emotions, she hung up the phone and lugged the herbs and Drug Box upstairs, her Converse clad feet smacking each stone step noisily. Uncle Elijah was there waiting in the common area, seated with an open book and an empty glass dangling from his hand. He looked up. Not a hair out of place and looking like a million dollars, the empty glass clanking heavily back down on the side table. He offered a small nod, snapping his book shut to stand and adjust the white sleeves that sat rolled at his defined forearms.

Hope handed him the book bag. "I look like hell, let me freshen up really quick before we go."

Uncle Elijah nodded and busied himself with rummaging around her bag.

She could only find her jean shorts. Everything else had been spread between her room at Aunt Freya's and more at Uncle Elijah's. Her mother's clothes still filled the closet and her toothbrush remained next to Hope's, brittle and still. But Hope could never bring herself to wear anything of hers or throw out the toothbrush.

Hope heard Uncle Elijah call from down the hall, "Niklaus will notice what is missing, but I have returned Drug Box and hidden the wormwood and calamus."

She poked her head out of the bathroom, "Well _Niklaus_ had it coming. I won't forget his behavior towards Benny."

Uncle Elijah joined her, hovering in the doorway with a refilled glass. Hope could smell the bourbon on his breath when he replied, "Perhaps it was Benny who had it coming. Do try and remind the boy that his brand of…humor…does not bode well in this family."

Hope smiled at him and grabbed his drink. He raised an eyebrow as she took a gulp, his daylight ring clinking against the glass when she thrust it back into his hand. With another look in the mirror, Hope scrunched her nose at the paleness to her face. She wasn't eating well lately, all she did was obsess and plot and plan. They were so close to getting her mom back, it was radiating in her chest like the storm building outside. Uncle Elijah gulped the rest of his alcohol and checked the shiny watch she had given him for Christmas last year. She had it engraved and everything. _Silut_. It means something is worth it. Uncle Elijah had been teaching her words and meanings since she could remember.

A loud clatter downstairs drew their gazes away. "Dad's home," Hope sighed.

"Let me handle this," Elijah reminded her, pushing off the doorway to greet Klaus in the common room. Hope trailed in not long after, securing her sweat-damp hair into a knot atop her head as she greeted her father. Hope thought maybe the reason her dad hated Benny so much was because they were both so loud and took up so much space with their energies.

She stopped short, dropping her hands heavily at her sides when Klaus directed his glowering glare at her. There was a time when he was happy, even with mom gone. They would rough house and he would make her laugh like nobody else ever could. He would play pretend with her for days, never falling out of character and always letting her be the villain. There was even a time he looked at her like she was his elysian creation. Now, she never knew what version of her dad she was getting. He was as unstable as the rickety old shack her mother lived in; his biting tone as putrid as the swamps that bubbled under the summer sun.

"Why do I pay for your phone services if you never use the bloody thing?" He immediately tore into her, his voice slicing through the room like a paper cutter.

She knew not to respond as he was far from finished and would only talk over her anyway. She had texted him back but she knew it didn't matter because she hadn't texted immediately. Her eyes flicked to meet Uncle Elijah's. It was a knee-jerk reaction.

"Do not look at him, you look at me," Klaus seethed. Hope slid her gaze back towards her father's penetrating eyes. She held her ground and didn't move a muscle when Klaus strode to stand too close. It was something she noticed he did to the females in the family when they stepped out of line. It really hadn't always been like this. Though, Uncle Kol once called her father an _ostentatious bastard_ under his breath at dinner when she was eleven. She gathered after jotting it down in her notebook, that it meant he was a phony illegitimate person. It still confused her until Uncle Elijah explained that her father was trying to be a better man so that he could be a better father and Uncle Kol was not buying it.

She still couldn't understand why the term _bastard_ was so triggering for her dad. Uncle Elijah explained it was a word none of them should ever use around him. It was only a reminder that he wasn't the same. Hope knew he was only a half sibling to the Mikaelsons…and not really a Mikaelson at all. She knew Mikael was a cruel father figure for Klaus but never learned the specifics.

"Daughter," her title rolled off his tongue laced with anger, "do tell me why you were in the French Quarter without your security detail?"

"I had to get more herbs for mom's potion for our trip. I just wanted some time alone, I was sad," Hope answered sort of honestly. She had been sad and she had wanted to be alone -there were just more in depth reasons.

Klaus's features softened for a moment and he hung his head. With a hand on her shoulder he murmured, "I apologize. It has just been…challenging…with your mother lately."

Hope nodded and tentatively stepped towards him to wrap her arms around his body, just as boldly as she had when she was little. His arms around her were warm and tight. He smelled like the rain and the leather of his car. Without letting her go, he spoke against the top of her head. She heard him breathe in her scent; the big bad wolf grounding himself. Hope tried to forgive his anger with the same grace the rest of the family gave him. Her mother once told her that the family felt guilty about their abusive father and that was why they allowed so much to pass. Hope figured it was also largely because her father was the strongest sibling. He was alpha.

Uncle Elijah interrupted their moment with a gentle reminder. "Niklaus, Hope has requested I take her to see Hayley before dinner tonight."

"You will see her tomorrow, why tonight?" Klaus asked. The air felt cold when he stepped out of their embrace and headed for the drink cart. The lights flickered when another boom of thunder rattled the pictures on the walls. He let out a frustrated growl, "and traipsing around in the woods in weather like this? I think not."

Hope opened her mouth to protest but Uncle Elijah cut her off with a look. "Brother, I will make sure our travels and arrival go smoothly. I do not see a reason to deny her request, she is sad and needs her mother."

"Come with us," Hope suggested, knowing full well Aunt Beks was flying in and Klaus had agreed to pick her up.

The invitation seemed to soften the situation and Hope had to hide the smugness when she glanced back at Uncle Elijah. One day he would admit that it was safe for her to take the wheel in matters concerning her father. Klaus turned them down, shifting on his feet and contemplating a hair in his glass. After fishing it out he stated, "be back by dinner. Rebekah will be famished and eager to see her niece."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm obviously a Hope/Elijah fanfreak but you will see a ton more Klaus/Hayley with a really fun (when I say fun I mean angsty/sexual/dramatic of course) filled story line in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

* * *

Hope let Uncle Elijah drive since the rain and wind had picked up. His vampire sight could navigate a fly through a blizzard. They did not speak, but she sang along with the radio for the full forty minutes it took to get to Hayley's cabin at the bayou. She snuck looks at him on their way. She knew he was nervous…or something. It was hard to tell with him. The glow of the radio cast up his face, giving his sharp and masculine features a soft blue tint.

Hope blinked away when he glanced towards her, likely feeling her eyes. He never liked it when she stared and even scolded her once when she was thirteen for it while she was typing up an essay on the American Revolution. She'd just been trying to picture him in one of those weird ass white curly wigs men wore back then.

Their feet sunk into the mushy earth outside of the old shack on the bayou; Crescent territory. Hope was glad she wore her mother's boots instead of the flip flops that surely would've been sucked into the mud. Uncle Elijah hung back as Hope slowly opened the door, calling her mother's name. With a snap of her fingers, the cabin lit up with flickering candles.

"Wake up sleepy head. I brought Uncle Elijah," Hope called to her.

This perked Hayley's wolfself up, and the scratch and thud of her paws hitting the plank flooring was drowned out by another roll of thunder. Hope placed her hands around the thick silver fur of her werewolf mother's head. This was the way they communicated. Hope could hear Hayley's voice in her mind and she was able to understand Hope's too.

 _Why is he here?_ Hayley asked.

Hope pushed her thoughts forward until she felt her mother open enough to accept them, _I've found a way to complete the spell. I've found a way to free you of this._

 _Let me speak with him,_ Hayley commanded, severing the link. Hope could feel her mother's apprehension before the link was broken. Hayley must know that if Uncle Elijah was here, he was aware of risks and needed permission. Hope had planned for that, but she hadn't planned on being cut out of the discussion. A lick of anger flickered in her gut, hot and familiar.

Uncle Elijah tentatively entered the room and knelt down in front of the unblinking wolf form of her mother. He placed his hands on Hayley's head, just behind her ears. Hope watched his eyelids droop and his breathing grow slow and deep. Every now and then his fingers would twitch or a muscle in his face would move. Her mother's fierce stature unwavering. Hope loved the color of her fur; caramel and silver strands marked with raven streaks along her ears and neck. She missed her mother's real face though, and the smell of her skin. Hope thought she was the most beautiful and the strongest creature in the entire world and it _killed_ Hope to see her suffer. Hope did not care what was being discussed. She was getting her mother back.

When it was apparent they were going to be talking for a long time, Hope stepped outside to sit on the porch swing. Dialing Benny, Hope brought her knees to her chin, the old swing chains moaning in protest. Benny was a good distraction when things weren't going her way. He always had gossip and he could made her laugh.

"What's up Hopeless?" Benny's New Orleans twang filled her ear.

A bug hovered in front of her face, honing in on the glow of her cell. She manipulated it with her magic, sending it away rather than swatting at it. "What do you know about Veda from Jardin Gris?"

"I know her from school. She's cool. Kind of quiet. Why?"

"I'm plying her with weed and cash to slip me some restricted items," Hope admitted slyly. She couldn't help it, she loved confessing her sins.

He sounded more worried than impressed. He whistled sharply into the phone, "Wow, she must really like weed or need cash to risk it. Your dad doesn't play around with the witches anymore."

"No shit. She invited me to see her guy pal's band practice next week. Come with?"

Benny let out an obnoxious sigh that went on at an exaggerated pace. "And listen to hippies sit around in a drum circle and talk politics? No thanks."

"You're coming with, it can be my late birthday present."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remind me. You all packed for your trip?" She could hear the sounds of his fingers clattering at his keyboard. He blogged for the supernatural population's dark web forums. It was where the witches, vampires, and werewolves went to pass along information. Her father had hired Benny's dad to keep an eye on traffic through there, sending him weekly updates on possible areas of threats or interest. Benny just wrote gossip and had some success in his pieces he wrote on the terrifying Mikaelson family that he happened to know intimately.

"Just about. I'll let you go I guess. You can finish wanking off to Chad's new profile pic."

Benny let out a belt of laughter. "Have fun at the beach, don't drink too much or argue with Kol."

"Solid advice Bennykins," Hope murmured. Kol was more like that one cousin you never want to be around or that older brother that you wished would drown in a lake rather than an Uncle.

Just as Hope stood to stretch and shove the phone into her back pocket, a strangled cry came from inside. Hope gasped and tore through the rickety door, finding Uncle Elijah grasping his arm. So much blood. Gross, she could even smell it.

"Did she _bite you_?!" He looked pale and damp with sweat. Her mother's growls filled the cabin; deep and guttural. Hope felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck and a panic seize her chest. The werewolf venom would spread like acidic ink through his veins; charged forth with every surging beat of his heart. Luckily, Hope's blood was a cure just like her parent's.

Uncle Elijah stumbled towards her. His eyes were heavy and his voice sounded choked, " _Go."_

Hope tossed one last look towards her mother as Uncle Elijah ushered her out of the room. There was a way to free her of this and she _bites_ him?! Hope led the way back to the car, looking back to see her mother's glowing eyes in the window as they retreated.

They argue the entire way back home, her driving freaking him out and the way he was pretty much already tripping balls and needed some hybrid blood to cure that bite and fast. Hope looked at him again as she waited for the light to turn red. Her dad was going to be so pissed.

"Please just try my blood. It will work and then he'll never have to hear of this," Hope pleaded as gently as she could.

"No," he rasped, dabbing at his brow with a handkerchief. "I cannot put you in danger, you should let me out here and have your father come find me."

"Uh, negative. I am not unleashing you into the city like a tourist on acid. Knowing dad, he will just let you suffer through it until we finish our meal as punishment."

Hope makes the decision for him and turns towards Elijah's place, the clicking of her turn signal causing him to wince away from the glowing lights. He doesn't protest. Though he still won't allow her to give him her blood and ushers her out of the door, basically slamming it in her face.

She presses her mouth near the peephole and says loudly, "I'm coming back to check on you later just so you know…"

* * *

 **A/N: To answer a question, which I probably should clarify. This is not quite or primarily a Hope/Elijah romance story but that does not mean I don't touch on some things concerning their close bond and that lines aren't ever crossed or blurred. No promises there ;) but it's not like the other story and focuses on Hope's relationship with her parents and other family members from childhood through adulthood. There will be time hops forwards and backwards to tell this properly as well as some POV shifts. It also focuses on a story line I've had in mind forever for Klaus and Hayley and finally figured out what I wanted to do with it.**

 **Essentially** _ **My Blood, Your Blood**_ **is a story about what Hope might have turned out like with the Inadu/Hollow story line where she's separated from a lot of her family that we see on the show.** _ **Pit of the Peach**_ **is about what Hope might have turned out like without any of the Inadu plot and to show how Hope is raised with her whole family up until Hayley is cursed...which I will touch on very soon!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I'm so glad there is interest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

* * *

Elijah slid to the hardwood, back against the door when he was certain Hope left for home. He blinked rapidly, feeling each abrasive movement as if his lids were fashioned of sandpaper. He forced himself to look; Hayley's bite was already festering with boils and acidic heat, causing his thoughts to grow scattered and vision to blur.

A dog barked from the street and a car horn bleeped. For a moment Elijah thought it was the very same as Niklaus's Model J from the 1920's. But it was not possible. Merely a trick of werewolf poisoning racing through his vampire veins.

It was only a matter of time before he was at the mercy of the venom affecting his mind. The hallucinations would thrust him through memories and when you are over a millennia old, there was an abundance of material to draw from- and not always good.

For the time being, his mind rested on Hayley's statement at the bayou tonight. _I will never forgive you if she gets hurt trying to save me. You promised me, Elijah. You swore it._ But he made such vows under the complete belief that this curse would never progress so horrifically or span so long without a cure.

Finding the culprit had been heart-wrenching in itself. Elijah feared he would never be able to erase the way Hayley looked, so tragically anguished, when he explained softly into her ear why it was she suffered- for _whom_ she suffered.

Elijah slipped further down the door before giving in and laying on his side. The air felt both too hot and too cold from his floundering lungs to the skin that looked more alien than monster at the present.

"Heavens, Hayley. Your bite _would_ be worse than my brother's..." he chuckled out loud. This induced a coughing fit and only then did he begin to regret turning Hope away. It was unfortunate his principles often got in the way of his own self care. But. Such was the way Elijah maneuvered this wretched life.

And what's this? The somber tune of _Moonlight Sonata_ played heavily, ivory piano keys plunking out each note in an echoing reminder that he was not in control. It was best not to fight the pull towards the insanity a wolf bite brings, though it was instinctively nagging at his spine to do so. It was always frightening once he lost that last thread...

"Uncle Elijah, what is that?" Hope asks, sitting aside him on the cool piano bench. The acoustics inside the tunneled rooms below the compound are remarkable and he has moved their music lessons there for this very reason.

He leans into the notes, smiling down at her as she watches his fingers glide over the keys. She smells like the bayou; earthy and sun-kissed.

"This, dear niece, is a must for old vampires." He trills a note a little to earn him a grin. She has her father's dimples but her mother's beaming smile. "Moonlight Sonata. And...," he continues, "it is by Ludwig Van...?"

Hope blinks knowingly, eyes wide and alert, "Beethoven."

"Precisely."

She ducks under his arms to wedge herself between his swaying form and the sleek onyx piano he bought off of a closing down jazz club. Her small hands, still dirty with her wolf training for the day, lay atop his. She aligns her fingers with his and feels what it feels to play such a piece with the precision of one who has played it hundreds of thousands of times by now.

"I'm hungry," she states as his fingers halt over the last notes. The child is a bottomless pit these days, all nine years of her. He lets her hang off his neck on the way up to the kitchen, her legs dangling like a swinging monkey's. He thinks of Rebekah doing the same once. Long ago.

Hayley is there crying against Niklaus, sharp afternoon light outlining their embrace in front of the large bay window- but it is too late to shield Hope from it. How much Elijah wishes he could be the one holding Hayley now, smoothing her hair and whispering how he would make it all go away.

The scene started to fog and Elijah found himself confused and uncomfortably hot.

"Hey-" Hayley's voice echoed. He felt the sting of someone kicking at his side.

The acrid burn of blood to his nostrils reminded him he was famished and in excruciating pain.

"Brought you something," she added. His eyes cracked open and trained on bare muddy feet. His cheek was stuck to the polished tile of his restroom. He didn't remember ever moving from the entry at all.

Elijah drank from a cup of her blood, gagging on the thickness as it trickled down his raw throat. She set it aside with a hollow clank before he heard the spray of his shower start up. Elijah let out a long groan as he waited for the venom to die off and his dying tissues to regenerate.

"Thank you," he rasped. Hayley yanked her dress off, back towards him.

"Yeah well," she stepped into the shower, "you know I can't stand for someone to suffer alone and I knew you wouldn't take from Hope."

"Yet you choose to suffer alone yourself."

The sound of his shampoo bottle being cracked open offered pause. Then she said lowly, "don't start, Elijah. It had to be this way. Klaus…he can't deal. He shouldn't have to."

"I would have."

"You couldn't and you can't," she replied over the splats of water, "And that's the hand we were dealt." So matter of fact. It always stung, as if he were the only one who grieved their intimate losses.

He pushed himself to his feet, fingers unsteady as he unbuttoned his shirt. "So that's it then. You are giving up."

"Never that, Elijah."

He found a new shirt and shrugged into it, deftly buttoning towards the hollow of his neck. "Then let Hope and I get the cure for your curse. It is the only way."

"I can't do that."

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "Then forgive us when we do."

"I would never forgive you for putting her in that position. You can't possibly think that memory travel is safe let alone appropriate considering whose mind it is."

"Hope doesn't give up either. She is made of you, she's _mostly_ you."

The spiced smell of his body soap permeated the room.

Hayley snapped, voice vibrating,"You act like I want this. Like I wanted to show up to her birthdays and on holidays so doped up on potion that I can barely remember any of it. All so she doesn't have to see me sobbing and begging for relief."

He stalked up to the shower, yanking the glass door open. She doesn't seem the slightest surprised and continues to lather over her skin. Elijah states firmly, "I will ensure her safety."

"Stop acting like it's only her safety that's at stake. We both know your mind is nowhere for my teenage daughter to be inside."

"We are getting you back."

"She's not just mine. I won't do this behind his back. I can't do that to him after…everything."

"I appreciate and respect that, but Hayley," he stepped forward to brush her hair away from her face. Her eyes are tired but attentive and he wishes he could hold her. "You have missed _so_ much."

He could see the curse affecting her and knew his words just aggravated it further. She swatted his hand away and turned to shut off the shower, the knobs squealing loudly.

"Take me back now, before I start to say some things you don't want to hear," Hayley muttered, moving around him. He knew it was part of the curse. The worst parts of her bubbled out with no filter and she hated the loss of control. Still, it was hard to accept.

As if she hadn't already said everything he'd never wanted to hear these past ten years of utter hell. As if she hadn't asked him to step in and take over with Hope when it should have been Niklaus tending to her all along. But life never was that kind to Elijah Mikaelson. Just as nature would have it, the only person in this world that could make Hayley feel any sort of relief from the curse swirling magically inside her, was the only other hybrid in this world.

Something Elijah could not offer that his brother could was the bond of werewolf kin. When they made Hope, something more was created and it had taken despair to find it...but it had been found.

* * *

 **A/N: More answers ahead! Reviews appreciated!**

 **Also, I'm delirious with fever (maybe not wolf venom level delirious- but I feel like shit) and tested positive for the flu today so if there are a ton of errors in this chapter, lets just blame it on Influenza A and not on me because I don't like to take the blame for anything. ;) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

* * *

Hope had to park a block away because of the tourist-littered streets. She jabbed her finger onto the window button to give the residual sourness of Elijah's bite wound a chance to air out of her father's vehicle. They'd be taking it to the beach tomorrow and, well, it was the last thing Hope wanted to think about while they all pretended like things were happy and normal. Her legs felt shaky and heart thumped wildly as her boots splashed in the puddles that gathered on uneven cobblestone.

This felt like defeat. Like her mother would not allow their plan and Uncle Elijah would not allow for betrayal.

The sway of jazz spilled onto the streets and Hope wondered what it felt like to be one of them. The tourists who decide to just pack up and bar hop in a new city, all laughs and eager grins as if life had something special about it. They didn't know they were just like little minnows swimming in predator infested waters; potential food for her family's and their vampire line's unquenchable thirst.

Hope's phone buzzed just as she made it up through the groaning iron gate of their home, letting out a growl of frustration when her fingers proved too wet to slide the answer button. Whatever, she was here and they probably heard her even over the rain rushing down on their courtyard. She used to love the way it echoed when she was a kid but now it just reminded her of the night her mother was cursed.

There was no forgetting the way Hayley's cries sounded between the raindrops as Hope huddled on the balcony above, her little hands gripping the ornate metal so hard she bled as Uncle Elijah pried her away. It seemed like ever since that night, someone was always pulling Hope away from her mother -like she wasn't allowed to decide the terms of their relationship or what she could and couldn't handle.

Hope nudged the door shut behind her and took to hobbling down the dim hall while unlacing the wet boots. Water dripped down her face, leaving her teeth chattering from the chilly air in their apartments.

"That you sugar plum?" Aunt Bek's elegant voice sounded from the common room. The clicking of her impossibly high heels sounded out down the hallway, blonde hair shimmering like gold. Hope threw herself into her arms and breathed in with a squeal of delight.

Klaus interrupted their reunion with heavy steps and a drink sloshing in his hand. "Where is Elijah?"

"He's not coming,the swamp air didn't agree with him," Hope shrugged, pulling away and facing her father. She was too tired to come up with something believable. They would only think he was too sad to be social. Not completely out of the realm of usual behaviors for her uncle.

Klaus glowered at her, as if the secrets were all over her scent. Aunt Beks shifted behind her. Hope noticed her father's face soften when his eyes drifted over her shoulder.

"Come, now we're both all wet. I'll let you wear something of mine," Aunt Beks suggested, taking her by the hand and gently tugging her down to the guest bedroom. She turned to Hope once she locked the door and turned on the old record player Freya had left behind, "tell me niece, how do you seem to get lovelier every time I see you?"

Hope smiled, her mind still reeling from the blood gushing out of Uncle Elijah's arm. She wants to go check on him, who knows what sort of pain he's in. If Aunt Beks caught on she would convince Elijah not to keep secrets. Uncle Elijah always says, ' _If you think something will anger your father, you are probably right'._ Hope had started to realize pretty much everything angers her father. Everything was a threat and everything was complicated.

"Come now, get out of those clothes and let me grow green with envy at your impeccable genes," Aunt Beks grinned over her shoulder from the closet.

Hope did as she was instructed, her mind still spinning through reasons for her mother to have behaved that way. Even in her wolf form, she shouldn't have seen Uncle Elijah as a threat. She was the one that begged him to look after Hope all those years ago when the attack happened anyway.

"I swear just a blink ago you were a skinny little thing. How many beaus are knocking at your door? Heavens, me!" Aunt Beks went on, tossing a dress on the bed. "Try that one."

Hope stepped into the simple navy dress, standing very still as her aunt zipped and tugged and fussed until she seemed satisfied. She didn't know why she had to get all dressed up when it was only family and not even all of them.

"There, look at that. A beautiful girl on the cusp of womanhood," Aunt Beks sighed wistfully.

Hope adjusted the straps and surveyed each angle of the fit. It was a pretty dress, probably expensive as hell. Hope was sure only she and her mother still shopped from Target for clothes. She remembered being nine and sitting at her Aunt's feet in her room, watching the compelled team of fashion designers get her ready for one of their many parties. So much fuss for such a small amount of time wearing the clothes.

"I look fat," Hope decided, sucking in her stomach and crossing her arms across her chest.

Aunt Bek's turquoise eyes widened, a hand swatting out to pop Hope playfully on the bottom.

"You have a figure, and a rather perfect one at that. We look similar, you see. From my mother's side of course. Though, you do have a much better chest than I," Aunt Beks tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully, eyes scanning up and down Hope's body.

Hope got her breasts when she was just twelve. The boys at the bayou, who her mother always insisted she be nice to considering they were from her pack, called her Miss Piggy for years until Uncle Kol slammed a fist into one of their faces. He made her swear to never tell a soul and she had kept that promise even when they were at each other's throats. He also made her swear that she would stand up for herself next time; _you're a Mikaelson for crying out loud_ , he said. There wasn't a next time though. The Crescent boys wouldn't even look at her now.

Even so, Hope never shook the feeling that she was the least attractive person in this abnormally attractive family. Her therapist said it was because she suffered from bad self esteem. It's like…no shit, what teenager doesn't? How much was her father paying for these sessions anyway…

Aunt Beks perked and paused, "Ah, my brother has arrived. Leave your hair, I always liked that wild eighties Julia Roberts hair thing you do with it."

Hope frowned at her reflection and wondered why Uncle Kol had decided to come afterall. Julia Roberts hair? Eighties? She had been going for a bohemian beachy fusion look. Hope followed Aunt Beks into the dining room, staring at the way her golden hair sat so perfectly straight and smooth across her toned back. She didn't even notice Uncle Kol until she ran into him trying to maneuver to her seat.

"Having issues walking are we, love?"

"Having issues with Davina?" Hope asked, glancing around with a smirk. Strange she wasn't here.

Kol shrugged and continued, pretending not to notice her irritation, "None with me. She takes issue with the way the witches of the French Quarter have been treated of course."

Hope's eyes drifted down and widened in surprise. Uncle Elijah was here. So that must mean her mom brought him her blood for the bite. Maybe that was a good sign.

Klaus pulled out Hope's chair for her so she could sit next to him and across from Uncle Elijah. Usually this was where her mother would sit when in human form, but it was always Hope's when Hayley was absent...which was most of the time. Hope was growing anxious to see her and needed to know why Hayley lashed out at Elijah. Hope clenched her jaw and gave him her most penetrating stare. He blinked away.

Uncle Kol sat next to Elijah with a heavy sigh, going on as if anyone cared to hear his voice, "She says it looks preposterous that Hope is allowed to use her magic anywhere she pleases while the rest of the witches are being policed like children."

Klaus let out a bark of laughter, "Oh brother, you have married such a delight. You can tell her that her presence was not missed and that if she wants to change things for her beloved witches then she could be useful and figure out HOW TO UNDO THE CURSE ON THE _MOTHER OF MY CHILD_."

Hope's eyes widened at the sudden turn in his temperament. Out of habit she glanced towards Uncle Elijah to better read if she should be scared or not. Living with Niklaus Mikaelson was like walking on eggshells most of the time. But when it was good it was great. Her father could make her feel as if the world revolved around her existence and that he would tear his own heart out to protect hers. She was lucky in a lot of ways to have him for a father. But he sometimes truly scared her. The warmth leaves his eyes when he's angry, it's like he isn't him anymore.

Uncle Elijah gently interjected, "Niklaus, our dear sister has returned and Kol has traveled great lengths to surprise us for Hope's trip. There will be plenty of time to remind our brother that he married a witch who happens to have a list of grievances towards us."

And just like that, Klaus softened and agreed as if it were his idea, "Yes, let us remind our brother over tonight's cigars what is of importance to this family." Hope cringed. Even she knew her life wasn't at the top of the list of importance to every family member. It always made her extremely fidgety when he alluded that the only way any of them would remain breathing was if they were considering Hope's safety and happiness in every decision they made with their own lives.

Klaus sat in his winged high backed chair at the head of the table, hands clasped as if he were about to pray over their food. Hope's mouth watered at the sight of the lamb and barley soup slowly being served by a compelled servant. Benny once asked if her father was ever a slave owner…at the dinner table…in front of him. _Then_ Benny had the balls to laugh at Klaus's explanation of the difference between a slave and a compelled servant. Benny had a weird sense of humor and a death wish. Hope loved him like a brother; that's the only reason he was still alive or not the one serving soup tonight.

Hope's attention was yanked from the steaming bowl when her Aunt Freya and Keelin strolled in.

"Sorry we're late, we got held up," Freya announced, shrugging out of her wet sweater. The rain still hadn't let up by the sounds of it pelting the sides of the old home.

Keelin offered a big smile and added, "It's my fault. Oh wow, Hope, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," Hope murmured. She was starving and irritated with Uncle Elijah, her mind racing through plans a-z of how to get her mother back regardless of what was said between them in the cabin or anytime after.

The dinner went on pretty uneventfully. Hope listened to their chit chat, everyone skirting around Hayley's return tomorrow and the fact that she lay by herself as a wolf in a cabin all day. They reminded her often when she was little that her mother was in less pain when in wolf form. It was the best option until they cured the curse.

When her father stood, it was implied that they move on to the sitting room where drinks and cigars were to be dispersed. Sometimes the women would stay put and sip at wine and smoke thin cigarettes from cigarette holders like Audrey Hepburn or Marlene Dietrich if the wine was plentiful. Tonight, Hope followed the men into the sitting room, causing the rest to follow suit.

She sat at the piano in the corner, using it as a table for her glass of wine. She was allowed one alcoholic beverage with dinner and one after. It had been that way since she was fourteen. Once her father got to drinking she would sometimes sneak more, though Uncle Elijah always caught her.

He was eying her now from his lax position on the couch. Aunt Beks draped next to him, her arm dangling over his shoulder and a smile at her thickly painted ruby lips. Hope wondered where her mother would sit if she were here now.

"Hope darling, play something for us. Elijah tells me you've become quite good," Aunt Bex said with hooded eyes.

"Maybe later," Hope mumbled, taking a gulp from her glass.

Her tone had likely been abrasive because nobody addressed her again. The conversations went back and forth, mostly memories of the past. Hope had heard many of the stories before, though more details were added the older she became. Like the story of Elijah getting drunk the first time started with him passing out after declaring his love to a married villager, to him pissing in his father's boots and making love to the married villager before passing out in the sheep's pin. Hope never understood what was so funny about it.

She had to pee after she finished off the wine. Patience was not her strong suit so as she breezed by Elijah, she grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. It had been their gesture since she was a little girl, letting him know she needed to speak privately to him. The others had of course picked up on this long ago as they were a bazillion years old and incredibly observant, but desperate times…

She had flushed and reapplied her eyeliner by the time Elijah met her in the guest bedroom.

"We cannot discuss anything here," he opened with. She hated when he decided things. This was _her_ mother.

She jabbed a finger into his chest, "You will tell me what she said."

He trailed his gaze towards her finger, raising an eyebrow and lips twitching. "We will discuss this alone. We are not alone here."

She hated when he talked to her like a child. "I'm turning seventeen in two days."

"Yes, dear, I was there the day you were born. I'm aware." He was being an ass. He was doing that thing where he did anything but answer her.

Her finger pressed harder into his chest and she could feel his heart beating beneath. The wine was starting to hit her more than she thought so she dropped her finger, her nail catching on a button in it's descent. No sense in starting one of their fights that usually resulted in her not speaking to him for days. It was easier than admitting she was wrong. Her therapist suggested it was because she was insecure with her position in the family and didn't feel heard.

The wine got the best of her and she felt the tears coming. If she could just for once present herself without tears, that'd be excellent. He softened and remained silent while she hissed through a stream of tears, "you can't leave me out of this. We are so close. She's my _MOTHER_ , Elijah."

Then she was being pulled into his arms and she let him hold her until the tears slowed, his thumb running circles on her bare skin. In a soft whisper so close to her that his words tickled her earlobe, he stated, "I am on your side. Always." She relaxed against him. He wouldn't have assured her if he weren't still on board with her plan. He never played games, that's why they got along the best.

"It is not over yet." he added.

Hope nodded and stepped out of the embrace, staring at the wet spot she left on his dress shirt. Elijah told her to leave first and to "perhaps play something nice on the piano for the family."

She chose _Moonlight Sonata_ and she wondered if he noticed she played it better than him now.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **If you all have any questions or concerns I can address them, no worries! The part where Hayley says to take her back in the previous chapter, she means to her shack on the bayou where she lives as a wolf most the time. Basically she can't stay in human form for long without the potion to numb the effects of the curse. This is further explained in upcoming scenes. :) Though, I can see this is poorly worded because it can be taken the other way like she wants him to take her back romantically perhaps. But nope. Things have changed big time for all of them.**

 **Thanks for all the well wishes, I am pushing fluids, combating fevers, and playing with my fics so that's been fun.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

* * *

Klaus stood on the balcony of his bedroom overlooking the street. It was a bright spring morning and the smells of coffee and car exhaust signaled the early start of a bustling New Orleans day. He'd gotten back with Hayley around midnight, unable to leave her to wait until the morning. Hope and Rebekah had been locked away in the attic-turned-art studio, too immersed in giggles and lingering pot smoke to notice him leave and return with her.

Hayley had taken a small dose of potion so that she could sleep in her human form into the morning under the same roof as the rest of them. The drawbacks of each dose were the vomiting episodes they induced at times. A decade of this, and both of them were quite used to the process. Once an episode ceased, she could take another dose and so forth. But each time just made it that much worse.

This was why she preferred her wolf form as a way to live her days and nights, doing her best to be present for the milestones in Hope's life. As a wolf, the soul shattering curse did not affect her as strongly. For, this curse was that of emotional manipulation; and wolves processed emotions on quite a different plane. The family discussed the option concerning flipping her humanity switch, believing it would numb the effects; but this was simply not an option if Hayley intended to be around their daughter until a cure was developed.

A motorcycle whirred by, revving as it halted on the corner in front of a fruit stand. It was Jonah Bisset, Benny's father and Klaus's portal into the supernatural society. He glanced at his phone, confirming he had twenty minutes to change and meet Jonah in the courtyard.

"Klaus?"

He turned towards Hayley, who was groggily sitting up in bed. One of his black shirts swallowed her small frame, hanging off a shoulder. Her lips were still smeared with remnants of his blood but a part of him liked the way that looked so he didn't hurry to point it out.

"I'm here," he called softly, closing the french doors and clicking on one of the few Baccarat lamps left that had not been thrown. She rubbed her eyes as he sat at the edge of the bed to tug on his boots. The mattress bounced as Hayley maneuvered off and towards the door, her bare feet dragging noisily across the hardwood.

"Where's baby girl?" Hayley yawned, holding on to the door frame for balance. The potion made her look like a mixture between a heroin addict and a drunk -depending on dosage. Right now she appeared as if she's had a bottle of wine for breakfast.

He wet his thumb with a swirl of tongue and swiped his blood from her mouth, tapping her chin when finished. "Up in Space with Rebekah." Hayley nodded in understanding, a smile tugging at her lips. She was likely remembering the day Hope presented to them what she called 'Space' for both artistic and magical purposes. It was a Hope-only room and even had a spell that required repeated invitations to be able to enter.

It had been remodeled to Hope's ever-changing likes, but the black ceiling still looked like the night sky in a mixture of paint, lighting, and a touch of magic. The things their daughter could do with magic were always laced in an artistic dreaminess that Klaus drank like air. She was the best parts of this life.

"I have a meeting," he explained, drifting down the hall. Hope and Rebekah could handle Hayley in this state, but he would have to give her more blood and potion soon enough. She offered a small smile when he wiggled his fingers towards her in a goodbye.

* * *

Hayley coughed and wrinkled her nose, stepping into the dark room. It smelled like paint, weed, and Rebekah's old lady perfume. Hayley was the only family member with anytime access to Space, though she was sure that wouldn't be the case if she had anytime access to Hope like the rest of them.

A sliver of light peeked through the tiny window, casting a pointing beam towards the tent Hope had left up from childhood. It was fashioned with old linens strung up on twine by clothespins and large enough for several people to stretch across piled quilts and pillows.

Hayley parted the tent's entrance with her finger and peeked inside, a smile twitching at her lips. Rebekah's arm was tossed behind her, buried under a pillow, her torso rising and falling under Hope's sprawled toned legs. Her daughter had always been a crazy sleeper, thrashing around and mumbling, sometimes turning herself around in direction. Hayley never knew how she could wake up so refreshed after all that work.

"Mom?" Hope mumbled, rolling slowly off of Rebekah.

Hayley knelt and reached inside to lay a hand on Hope's cool forehead, "Hey baby..."

Hope promptly pulled her inside and wrapped her in an embrace, as if Hayley were the child instead. Hope launched into a sleepy jumble of questions like, "when did you get here?" and "have you gotten sick from your last dose yet?"

Hayley felt Rebekah stir next to them and let out a lazy greeting. The original's neatly painted nails scratched gently down Hayley's arm.

"Nik up?"Rebekah yawned, rolling to her side to sandwich Hope in between them.

"He's with Jonah downstairs. Is everyone packed? I need to pack," Hayley recalled.

Hope's fingers tangled into Hayley's hair as she mumbled, "got you covered mom. I packed you a surprise too."

Hayley laughed softly through her nose, shaking her head slightly against the press of Hope's neck. Knowing her, she teamed up with Rebekah to compile a series of outfits Hayley would never in a million years pick out for herself. But, she was a good sport. There wasn't time anymore to be picky about the details in life, she just soaked in as much of her daughter as she could.

Rebekah was the first to detach from their warm nest and made a lot of noise exiting the room, letting out a yelp when she tripped over the brass tray that Hayley had narrowly missed when walking in. The tiny tea cups of Hope's special brew skittered across the floor.

"You okay?" Hope called through a chuckle.

" _I_ am..." Rebekah said lightly, "though my tea set has seen better days. You two try not to sleep the morning away!"

* * *

Klaus rather enjoyed Jonah's company, even though their meetings were rarely worthy of such positive emotions. Unlike his boisterous son that Hope seemed partial to since befriending a decade ago, Jonah was calm and collected with an air of good-natured confidence. The man understood priorities and that keeping the Mikaelson's well-informed was the most beneficial of tasks. Klaus was certain that, in turn, the man enjoyed his lavish modern apartments overlooking the river and Klaus's extensive investments in Benny's darkweb media presence.

"And is that all?" Klaus asked, refilling his glass at the drink cart.

Jonah tucked his tablet back into the leather messenger bag and said, "For now, all is quiet save for the merging of two packs in Oregon. They aren't an area of concern though."

"Wonderful," Klaus opened the heavy door leading outside, "payment will arrive per usual. Enjoy the break."

"Thank you, and tell Hope I said happy birthday. It's incredible how quickly time is passing."

Klaus nearly rolled his eyes. If he had a dollar for every under a century old person who had made such a statement... "Indeed, I will pass along your sentiment, thank you Jonah."

As clueless as the human was to the true nature of passing time, he had been the one to offer advice as the curse dug into Hayley further. Five years into it all and they made a move to improve relations with the wolves. Five more years and it had proven to do nothing more than raise eyebrows and stir gossip. Worse than that, it had put a severe wedge between Elijah and himself. Still, Klaus could not think of many reasons why it did not offer more good than bad when it brought comfort to his daughter and a sense of safety to Hayley. In more ways than one, he supposed.

Five years ago he had to face his brother and explain the need to merge the Crescent's with his father Ansel's North Eastern Atlantic pack. While the move gave more power to the Louisiana wolves, meaning more of a willingness to protect the Mikaelson's and their heir, it also bred a shift in power. Vampires and Witches in New Orleans remained uneasy under this- as Marcel Gerard put it- _Mikaelson Monopoly on power_.

They would all learn that this was as it should be. The Original vampires, oldest witch line, and original werewolf line were all members of this Mikaelson monopoly. It was their right to it, you see. The only lingering issue was that of personal nature. One that he and Elijah were unable to speak of, though he imagined the day would come.

"Dad," Hope called from above. He looked up to spot her in one of her thigh length sweatshirts, leaning over the banister.

"Do put on pants dear, your uncles are on their way with breakfast and the vehicles."

As he suspected, she rolled her eyes and huffed before replying, "Mom needs you, she's getting pretty sick. Obviously telling you this was more important than putting on pants." She was always moody and on edge upon her mother's returns and he allowed for it.

"Just the same..." he hummed as he climbed the stairs and followed Hope past the servants and maids readying their apartments for a week of stasis. He closed his eyes briefly when a copper vase clattered to the ground, echoing against the peeling wallpaper of the common room. Klaus actually paid these people and only compelled them to forget certain supernatural aspects of their day, just to prove to Benny that Klaus's help were no slaves. Though, all it had proven so far was that compelled servants worked much more efficiently than those working on their own accord. Frustrating, but morally satisfying nonetheless. If it made Hope more comfortable then he could find no fault in making changes. Within reason, of course.

Hope pointed towards his bathroom where sounds of crying and intermittent vomiting could be heard. He swept Hope's hair back with the brush of his hand and placed a kiss on her temple, whispering for her to go get herself ready and start without them for breakfast.

"She wouldn't let me help her," Hope said thinly. Her full lips quivered when she said it. Another heave sounded from the cracked door and they both flinched.

"Sweetheart, we have discussed why. Please do not take it as anything more." Still, Hope walked away as if rejected once again; head bowed and shuffling bare feet. Regret twinged in his chest, but Elijah was due any minute, he would smooth things over. Presently, he had a very ill hybrid to coax into another dose of feel-good potion. A task that rarely pleasant.

The door moaned in protest as he toed it open and the scene looked no different than that first night ten years ago. It was then that they discovered how beneficial his hybrid blood was to her suffering. Furthermore, skin to skin contact seemed to bring her great comfort. Freya remains convinced their hybrid bond is more helpful than any potion, but there was only so much he could do for Hayley while also keeping enemies at bay and running a family and city. Fortunately, she understood such things as well as their need to keep this aspect of their relationship private. Hurting Elijah after everything he had done for this situation was unavoidable, but that did not mean they did not try.

"Drink up, love," he murmured, plucking a full vial from the chain around his neck. He never went anywhere without one; always prepared and available to her.

"I don't think I should go," she shuddered after spitting into the toilet. Her shoulders shook under her hunched grip over the toilet, toes curled into the grout of tiled bathroom flooring. Klaus gathered her hair and held it as she heaved again, last night's feed swirling crimson along the sides of the porcelain bowl.

"Oh stop that," he gently chided, "you know it is merely the curse talking. You wouldn't miss this for anything."

"I'll fuck it all up," she insisted, swiping at her mouth with the back of her hand and leaning back against his legs. He pulled her up by the arms with ease and spun her around , tilting the vial between her lips.

"You will do no such thing," he soothed, pouring the liquid quickly, before she could decide against it. He watched as she struggled to keep it down, her eyes watering and hand clasped over her mouth.

After a pause, she dropped her hand and let him pull her to his chest. She bit her lip and said, "I deserve this. I deserve to suffer for what happened to Jackson."

"No, love. You do not. His family deserves to suffer for inflicting this crime upon our family. What happened to your previous husband was not by your hand, though they choose to directly attack you using my mother's very own curse against us!" He felt the anger pulsing through his veins and she blinked slowly up at him.

"Did Jonah have news? Is there anyone left who knows how to fix me?" Hayley asked, despair lacing her words. Her strength had always been admirable, but this curse showcased weakness in ways Hayley would never let anyone see otherwise. The only reason he was allowed to was because she could not do this alone and if anyone wanted her better more than he, it was Hope. There was nothing in this world he would not do for his daughter. Ten years ago proved it. And five years ago even more.

"None of importance. No one has stepped forward with knowledge of the missing ingredient to the cure. That knowledge resides in my mother and with those present when she developed the bloody revenge curse. All of which are long dead."

Hayley glanced away and he wasn't sure what he saw flicker across her features, but soon enough she relaxed into the buzzing pleasantness that the potion brought.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter(s) contain flashbacks to give you a clearer picture until we move forward into Hope's birthday trip with the family.**

 **I'm feeling much better after tons of sleep. Thank you for the well-wishes and reviews.**

 **Any questions? Did all my hints add up to anything for you? Any guesses? I'll go ahead and post next chapter tonight if I hear from more of you...*erupts in evil laughter***


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

* * *

 **-TEN YEARS AGO- [part one]**

They were watching a lively television documentary on the history of Vikings when Elijah's phone buzzed inside his pants pocket. Hope was stretched out on the antique couch he and Niklaus draped at opposite ends of. Her feet are propped at Niklaus's shoulder and neck, small bare toes pushing absently into his skin, knees bent and swaying above her freckled face. Tangled honey and mahogany hair spilled haphazardly onto Elijah's lap, though only the top of her head pushed against precisely where his phone buzzed from.

Hope jerked in surprise when he fished around for it, and shot him a disapproving scowl that looked identical to her father's tried and true expression of disdain. His niece took family time very seriously and tonight she wished to indulge in an educational film. No work allowed, so that included so much as looking towards their phones. His little brother appeased her at every turn since earning her adoration, not that Elijah ever expected anything more or less. Luckily, her mother knew better than to feed into the way Hope twirled her family around her paint smudged fingers.

The youngest Mikaelson treated her paintings and endearing smiles as currency around their home. She generally got what she was asking for after gifting a well thought out sunset or rainy day on the bayou in hazy swirls of Crayola hues. Some were stunning, others showed her age. Elijah looked forward to directing her towards greatness; he firmly believed that if she dove into what the world had to offer then she would be clever enough to survive the curses and burdens of carrying their last name. She would be flayed alive out there amongst their enemies with the way Niklaus doted on her and kept her in the dark about who they sometimes had to be in this world.

Niklaus had told her when she clicked on the bloody axe icon of the Vikings film,

"Darling, you can pick something less heavy if you'd prefer it. Your uncle and I do so enjoy tossing around answers about who actually lives in that pineapple under the sea. Who is he _really_? Who _is_ that man beneath the square pants and sunny disposition? This question really resonates within me."

Hope had looked at him as if he were the greatest creation on earth, only to roll her large blue eyes and sigh at her father. She still opted for the film on their murderous ancestral history; not that either of them were surprised. She had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, especially that of their history.

"It's Hayley," Elijah told Klaus, who paused the video. The room grew quiet as Elijah strained to listen to what was coming from the other end. She had requested the day before that she leave Hope with them and she "take a little break". Elijah had thought it odd for her to have admitted needing a break at all, as Hayley preferred pretending. Being back this year had brought him so much peace and the love for Hayley had only grown fonder, watching that scrappy wolf girl with a biting tongue become the calm and fierce mother she now was. He had decided not to prod; something his pounding heart now regretted deeply.

"Well?" Niklaus asked with raised eyebrows.

Elijah felt the warmth slowly leave him when he heard Hayley gasping against her words. _I'm so cold._

A clap of thunder shook the old Louisiana home; he heard it echo on the line with Hayley. She was outside wherever her location. He tugged at his tie; his chest was painfully tight.

"Where are you?" Elijah asked, barely noticing Hope throw her bracelet that usually blocked her magic to the ground and dash out of the room. Niklaus stood to run after her, yelling for Elijah to find more information. Elijah's mind and body usually worked quicker than this, but there was something about her voice. It burrowed inside the nerves of his bones resulting in crippling confusion.

On Elijah's rapid descent of the stairs, Hayley had hung up after whispering, _hurry_. Hope was almost out of the gate before Niklaus's hands were at her wrists and commanding her to stay put.

"I feel her, I can find her. Let me help," Hope replied stubbornly. She used her magic to shock her father's touch, causing him to hiss in pain and recoil from her skin. He eyed her for barely a second before nodding and leading the way to the car. Hope followed with purpose, quick on her feet and a boldness to the way she moved. The likeness to her father was uncanny. Klaus shook out his hands in the muggy New Orleans air, wincing as he healed slowly from his daughter's sting.

Elijah sat in the backseat of their luxury town car that usually housed a number of women his brother enjoyed feeding on, amongst other things, since he could no longer bring the fun under the same roof as his daughter. The backseat still reeked of it all and Elijah took out his handkerchief to wipe at a few droplets of blood stuck to the leather; his nose honing in on the sharp and metallic call of hunger. It was something he'd come to notice about the moments he was in survival mode, his vampire side reaching for sustenance to give him the strength to execute all that was needed. Sometimes he gave in when opportunity arose and time permitted, but neither of those options were present on this night.

The rain started then, gushing like a squeezed washcloth. Hope buckled in when her father remembered to tell her so, and Elijah heightened every one of his senses, in hopes he would pick up on something useful in their search for Hayley.

He flexed his hearing, opening as far and wide as he could. He processed the sounds quickly, like data flooding a system. He could hear Niklaus's rapid heartbeat, so familiar in its rushing thrum; Elijah always pictured a wolf running full speed every time he heard the hurtling pulse. Hope's breathing was louder now, as were her whispered words. Perhaps she was talking to the ancestors who aided in her source of magic or simply speaking out loud, but she was begging for the location of her mother. Her heart was calmer than her father's, but it still trotted alongside his own even if with less vigor. Elijah could scent things in the way his brother could, but lacking the hybrid's enhancements to the sense of smell, Niklaus was far superior in finding someone by their scent alone. Elijah, however, was excellent at picking up on blood from afar.

The car zoomed on the wet asphalt through the city, heading outside of the limits and towards the bayou.

"You're sure?" Niklaus asked Hope, gripping the steering wheel tighter when lightning lit up the sky like a camera flash stuttered against the clouds. Hope nodded and kept her eyes closed, wincing the harder she seemed to concentrate.

Elijah leaned forward to take Hope's hand in his. She jerked in surprise but allowed him inside her mind as soon as he pressed. It was something they had discovered happened naturally between them. Often times they preferred conversing using only the images and moving scenes of their minds. She was over the moon that he was able to share this ability with her. Niklaus could enter minds with ease, but not in the way Elijah could; fully awake and functioning. Somehow, Hope could feel her mother and see some of her surroundings by looking through her mother's eyes. Elijah was stunned at how this child could link his mind to her own and bring him along to look into Hayley's. It was unheard of in the range of abilities as far as he knew. It was a capability best kept a secret, for her safety. Too many would seek this upper hand for themselves.

Once they reached a gravel road, the car sliding all over the slippery mud that gathered around the crunching stones, Hope let go of Elijah and all but screamed for the car to stop. If it weren't for Elijah's vampiric reflexes, Hope would have bloodied her nose on the dash with the way Niklaus slammed on the brakes.

"Where, I don't see her!" Niklaus exclaimed with a strain in his voice. It was the sound of suppressed raw energy that Elijah was sure would erupt if they didn't find Hayley soon; hoarse under a tempered growl. Hope could sense it too because she bristled at his exclamation.

Elijah couldn't hear anything past the low idle of the engine, slaps of rain against the car, the swooshing rhythm of wiper blades on wet glass. He told Niklaus to cut the engine and just leave the headlights on. Niklaus obeyed and for a moment the three of them peered through the yellow beams, rain making streaks of bent light and shadows across the tree line ahead.

Then she was there, her ivory skin glowing against the dark canvas of night blanketing the bayou. It was pure instinct in all of them to protect first, think later. It wasn't first on his mind to keep Hope from seeing it all; it felt more urgent to make sure her mother made it home whole. The brothers flashed towards the unsteady nude figure of Hayley, the rain melting away the blood that had covered her skin like a wetsuit. She was shivering when Elijah wrapped his jacket around her slight frame.

Niklaus touched his fingertips to her chin ever so briefly to look her in the eyes. As if speaking their own wolf language, she motioned with a shaking jolt of her gaze towards the forest behind her. He understood in whatever capacity it was they were speaking in with a gentle nod and blink of the eyes. With that, Niklaus led them back to the car and told them to stay put.

Elijah had gotten Hayley to stop shaking by making a lot of big promises. _We'll fix whatever this is. You are safe now._ It was only then that Elijah remembered Hope, clinging to herself in the front seat. His heart broke a little more for his niece who had been cursed with so much ancient history. Always so brave but they all saw it in her art and heard it in her music, she was like her father in an important way. Like Niklaus, Hope had a way of taking on and blaming herself for everyone's pain. If she cannot fix it or sacrifice for, then she draws within; energy festering behind innocent eyes. Elijah feared in silence every day that they were damaging her in ways that would only reveal itself when all was much too late. Elijah had to blink away when the little girl started to cry without a sound, as if she had practiced so much she mastered the art form.

He made sure Hayley's view of the child was obstructed.

* * *

Entering the scene of this dreary massacre of epic proportions likely meant Hayley was very angry and outnumbered. Her attacks were brutal and messy rather than precise and clean. Limbs lay near bodies they didn't belong to. The ground beneath his boot squished sickeningly when he couldn't avoid the entrails and chunks of flesh littering the pine needles. The air was ripe with the kills and Klaus had to tamper down the inner wolf as his ears picked up on another heartbeat the further he strode. His eyes trailed along a singular crimson path, indicative of wounded prey.

Flashing to the source of all the noise and frantic odor was a lone survivor, bleeding steadily from a bite to his gut. Looks like the darling mother of his child went for the groin and missed horribly. Poor fellow. Although, he supposed a slow and painful death may be preferable to being a spineless and dickless man for the rest of one's days.

Grimacing at his options, Klaus thrust the man up by the neck, a scream erupting from him like a person who knew he was to die. Blood splattered, along with who knows what was cutting loose from the impressive wolf bite. Klaus ignored the spill at his feet and spoke before the man died. If the blood loss didn't get him then Klaus would take his heart after answers were given.

"Who are you?" Klaus demanded calmly, an iciness to his tone to indicate his intention of ending a life very soon.

The man shook and struggled to breathe, so Klaus let him drop, pinning him with boot over bite wound. Klaus said it harsher this time, pressing slightly into the raw innards. This earned him another scream that caused everything within hearing distance to scatter. Nature always knew when to be afraid.

He would not fail Hayley or their daughter. Whatever it took, he would find the answers and fix the problem. Klaus turned off that part of him that wanted to be good for the moment. He had learned how to control this method long ago. It wasn't a humanity switch but it was definitely something that tickled it. For the next several minutes Klaus tortured the information out with the most gruesome tactics before ripping the man's wildly racing heart from his chest.

Klaus was thankful for the rain that washed away his bloodied hands as he searched for Hayley's jewelry she would have lost transforming into her wolf body; she'd be needing her necklace Hope made and gifted her this past Christmas. He shed his shirt on the race back, remembering Hope's large blue eyes taking it all in.

The youngest had been shielded for so long he wondered when it would just phase out. He wondered when she would officially start to see the world as it was; roads stamped with their family crest and spilling with blood. What a cruel punishment from the universe that he should be given a child to watch with innocent eyes the horrific supernatural world; her father the King and mother the Queen.

What a cruel inheritance.

As soon as Klaus arrived at the passenger side to check on Hope, Hayley stumbled out of the car on the other side and started to run as fast as her depleted body would allow. Klaus flashed over and just missed her arm. She stumbled but picked up her pace, not making it very far. Falling to her knees at the tree line, she covered her mouth with her hands and let the sobs wrack her body. Klaus could hear and see her with razor sharp senses and it hurt something deep within. Elijah flashed over to her, but when he looked back at Klaus with genuine concern, Klaus commanded towards Hope, "Stay."

Rushing towards the crouched figures, he slowed to circle his brother who was cradling Hayley, before squatting in front of them. "Did they hurt her?" Klaus asked, acid brewing beneath his words.

"I don't know…" Elijah admitted, smoothing damp hair from her drenched cheek.

Klaus put his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes, prying into her mind. She fought back for a moment until Elijah murmured, "let him in so we can help you."

Along with a rush of images, memories, and feelings that Klaus would likely process later, he found what he was looking for. The memory played back like a movie. Jackson's kin telling her she was a _filthy excuse for a queen_. She let him _get wrapped up in vampire business and it didn't take long to slut it up with the other vamp brother_. He wanted her to hurt too, like they all had. A witch for hire hurled a curse at her that caused a sadness and dreariness that reminded Klaus of some of his worst moments with that damned bone dagger in his chest.

Klaus dropped his hand and retreated from her mind, only to grab her wrist and flip it over to reveal a marking.

"Jackson has an angry mutt that needs to be put down. A witch placed a curse to make her suffer as his kin has after his death," Klaus muttered, glancing towards the car.

Hope was walking towards them, her chin held defiantly to let him know she was going to help whether he told her to stay in the car or not. There was something heart wrenching in watching his daughter comfort her mother. She took Hayley's hands in her small grasp and closed her eyes. Klaus had watched her heal broken insects and bring back nearly decayed animals. His child never uttered a word, as if she drew on a power that didn't need any outside help.

Hayley's tears subsided and her body only jerked against residual sobs every few breaths. Her eyes closed, head of tousled waves falling lifelessly over the crook of Elijah's arm. Hope released her grasp and whispered, "I helped weaken it."

Klaus drew Hope in towards his body. She always grew cold after using a lot of her power and it was already a crisp and wet night. He coaxed her into riding up front with him so that Elijah could tend to Hayley; Hope had done enough and he wouldn't subject her to this sort of worry. In reality, he knew his brave Mikaelson heir would tirelessly shoulder the task of healing her mother even if it cost her health to suffer…or worse.

His brain whirred with a plan and a dozen other back up plans. He knew, above all, he needed to eradicate the angry Kenner wolf. Loose ends made him impatient. People died when he was impatient.

When they arrived at the compound, he had already texted Marcel to keep Hope safe in his home until they ripped the heart from the mutt's chest. Hope of course protested. As soon as Elijah had closed himself off with Hayley in their room, Hope shook her head vehemently. "You always send me away when you need my help the most."

He placed his hands on her little shoulders and stared down into those bright eyes, replying, "You can't do anything more for her and you know I can't worry about you while helping her. She doesn't want you seeing her like this."

Klaus helped her gather up some things to take over, all the while tuning his vampiric hearing in on Elijah and Hayley.

* * *

Hayley felt like dying. Truly dying. It was impossible to explain and she was grateful that Elijah took over and helped her put distance between herself and Hope. She was also grateful that Klaus had gone with their daughter and given her some sort of comfort as a good parent should. Hayley felt like the worst parent on the planet.

The look on Hope's face when their eyes met…

Hayley stifled another wave of sadness with deep and uneven breaths that eventually just turned into vocal sobs. She wasn't sure why she bothered fighting it anymore. By the pained look in Elijah's dark eyes, Hayley knew there was no hiding the agony she was in. Hope had helped her and Hayley could barely begin to remember what it had felt like before she had.

Elijah was running her bathwater when Klaus knocked lightly at the door. She tried to answer but couldn't find it in herself to move from her sitting position on the edge of the bed. Hayley wondered if she looked as ridiculous as she felt with her bare legs dangling from underneath Elijah's jacket. It hardly covered her but it was no longer in her to care who saw what and who felt what about it. Logic spoke but body and soul didn't acknowledge.

Klaus entered the room anyway, pausing when he saw her peering through tears. She couldn't make out his features through the welling, but his voice was steady and reassuring when he greeted her and promised Hope was having fun at Marcel's. She wasn't sure if she uttered a thank you or not and she was even less sure who led her into the bathtub. She definitely felt more than one set of hands lower her into the water, but still couldn't find it in herself to reach the parts that cared that she seemed so weak in front of either of them. How gentle they were.

One set of hands stayed and she felt Klaus's presence fade after a small squeeze to her shoulder. It always left her cold when he did that. She didn't know why and hadn't thought too much on it until now. She thought maybe she needed more from him and knew he'd give it if she only asked.

"Open your eyes," Elijah soothed, his fingers making ripples in the water near her knees.

For a moment she felt the fog lift, perhaps it was the warmth of the water. She rolled her head against the porcelain to peer into Elijah's concerned gaze, "I'm so sorry I went alone. I was tricked and Klaus will be furious once this is over."

The water made a trickling sound when Elijah lifted his hand from it to stroke her cheek. His voice had a warm hum that she'd been entranced by since she met him; her vampire hearing appreciating the tone even more. "You should know by now we have all areas covered and taken care of. Your job is to make it through this."

Another wave hit her and she had to turn her attention away from his eyes that reminded her of the color tree bark turned when burnt. She whispered to herself unfiltered thoughts that fed the curse clouding her every cell, sometimes forgetting Elijah was there at all. The whispers echoed all around the tiled room as she hugged her knees, sometimes biting down on them as a surge of sorrow threatened to drag her under the water. _I'm a horrible mother. How could I put the whole family in this position? The Lebonair line shouldn't have continued, look at what I've done with the wolves. It's being a hybrid that destroyed me. It destroyed everyone I touched. I hate the vampire side. I hate it. I feel dirty and sick. Disconnected. Incapable of truth._

His lips on her mouth surprised her enough that she stopped whispering insults in a whirlwind of tears and sniffles. It was so pathetic and he was being so patient. Too kind, as always. Sometimes she wondered if half his devotion to her was that she was Klaus's daughter's mother. Like that part of him that needed to care for Klaus filtered through to her. Was he hers to take on because he wanted to or was it for his brother? She shook her head at that, lips slipping off of his. It was too painful to even think about. These thoughts felt foreign, yet somehow like old friends.

He kissed her again anyway, even though she trembled with the storm that brewed throughout her. The sounds of footsteps alerted them both. She looked to the doorway first, staring blankly up at Freya and Rebekah. While Freya pulled Elijah to the side, Rebekah took his place, leaning her arms on the tub to peer at her. For the first time since knowing her, Hayley noticed Rebekah didn't utter a word. The striking blonde just swallowed hard and blinked away something akin to sadness, plastering one of her winning smiles that sometimes reminded Hayley of Klaus.

"Hey," Hayley said hoarsely, closing her eyes when Rebekah reached out to tuck strands of damp hair behind Hayley's flaming red ears. Everything felt so hot and swollen, she refused to look into the mirror, it wouldn't be helpful.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but the feeling of Rebekah's fingers smoothing the lines of her face was so soothing she almost drifted to sleep. She was utterly exhausted and wished for a moment of stillness; a moment where the sobs subsided long enough for the residual hiccups to taper off. Eventually, Elijah returned to her, dropping down to kneel next to Rebekah. He took Hayley's hand in his own and brought her pruned fingers to his lips. After several firm kisses, he told her, "Hope needs me. Niklaus has enlisted Marcellus in a witch hunt. Freya has a potion for you but it has some nasty side effects. I think it is best suited that I tend to Hope as she is frightened and asking for me specifically."

She felt like he was talking so unfamiliar with her that it hurt but it was only later when she was vomiting nothing but bile and swallowed tears that she realized he was just unhappy with their options. He had to leave her in the worst pain she'd ever been in and for that she was grateful. The potion had tasted spiced and then sweet, like what rotting flesh smelled like. Rebekah had pulled Hayley out of the tub and helped her dress while Freya looked on, apprehension all over her face. When Hayley sat to face the eldest Mikaelson, she listened to Freya's husky no nonsense explanation of what she could expect from ingesting the brown liquid festering in a mug.

"You'll feel warm, maybe dizzy. There's a potential to be violently ill so we will take the party back to the bathroom. It's made to counteract behavioral and mood spells but after it helps it gives you quite the kick in the ass. I'm so sorry Hayley, this is the only thing that will work until we find the witch that did this to you. But when this works, you will feel really relaxed and able to sleep. It will likely carry over another day and we can discuss another dose if you are up for it," Freya explained in her breathy long tone.

Rebekah grabbed the mug to take a whiff, blanching before handing it to Hayley. "Sorry doll, but this smells retched. The high better bloody well be worth it."

Hayley wrinkled her nose and muttered, "Let's party."

When she cramped up and felt like every organ was shriveling and dying off inside, Hayley understood Elijah's mood change when he left her. He knew she needed to be in this kind of pain without him. She wondered if her screams of agony carried further than her sobs of sorrow. New Orleans had quite the Queen indeed.

"All done, then?" Rebekah asked hesitantly from behind her when there was finally a lull in Hayley's heaving.

When Hayley let out a frustrated groan that turned into an agonizing whimper, Rebekah clucked her tongue twice, muttering, "I always speak too soon, don't I?"

* * *

 **A/N: part two will reveal even more and will mark our first glimpse into Klaus/Hayley's complicated story and the end of Hayley and Elijah's romantic relationship. Debating on whether to backstory dump on you next chapter with part two or let you keep guessing as we dive into Hope's birthday trip. I'll think on it.**

 **Reviews always help my process move faster, thanks everyone!**

 **Fun fact. I wrote these scenes a year ago when I first came up with the idea. It sat for a long time because originally this was to be my heavy Hope/Elijah story until I realized it wouldn't feel right in this context (I know, some of you are like, Um WVW...in what context does Hope/Elijah ever feel right? *shrugs and examines nails*) and I enjoyed the Klaus/Hayley aspect of this so much that I kept that and made an entirely new story that would appeal to the Klayley crowd. Though, I think I'm capable of shipping anyone with anyone, but don't let that scare you. So anyway, that's why it's so much longer and written in likely a different tone but I figure if I put in all the effort and time before, I may as well share it as is now.**

 **Another fun fact. I chose the name WVW not only because of Hope's tribrid Witch, Vampire, Wolf status...but because it looks like sharp monster teeth. I'll never grow up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-8-**

* * *

They rode four to each car through morning New Orleans traffic. An awkward process of decision making resulted in Elijah driving Hope and her parents in one; Kol driving their sisters and Keelin in the other. While Elijah would have much preferred Rebekah's chatter to Hope's anxious stream of voiced concerns for Hayley's well being, he knew he was needed here. Niklaus was unable to care for them both when things escalated, which happened oftentimes at random.

For now, Hayley's dosage seemed just right, for she was singing along with Hope to a classic rock song on the radio. NPR was not anyone's first choice but his own. Though, if not for the power ballad of the 1980's, he would have missed out on seeing the three of them so very happy. It had taken some time, and surely they were not there yet, but Elijah and Niklaus were healing. How could he not be pleased with his brother's growth in these past tumultuous years, or for that look that blanketed his glowering features with something that softened him almost unrecognizable.

Perhaps it had always boiled down to this;Niklaus had never quite fit in with the Mikaelson children and now he had found his place. A family to call his own that understood what Elijah and his siblings could not; someone who shared his pack mentality and a child who carried his blood to howl at the moon with -so to speak. Elijah did not have it in him to hold malice against a natural progression in his brother's story. It was not as Elijah would have written it, but Niklaus knew love now in various capacities Elijah would never be privy to. He would not know the love a parent has for a child nor would he know what it felt like to be needed as Hayley needed and continues to need from Niklaus. Elijah remained merely grateful that he got to be so much a part of his niece's life thus far.

"Sure are quiet up there," Hayley called to Elijah, her large catlike eyes meeting his in the rearview. Elijah could see Niklaus's fingertips tapping along with the music against her shoulder. Physical touch with his brother helped Hayley tremendously in combating the feelings of despair that the curse inflicted. Elijah had grown used to it, this hybrid bond, though it still seemed so foreign in a way to view them under the veil of any sort of intimacy. It still seemed unreal, like a strange dream.

"I do not think this song requires a third participant. A duet does the song justice, no need to saturate the harmony." He offered a grin. Hope started wiggling in her seat which meant she'd need a restroom soon. Elijah was impressed she made it this long without one. They started a joke when she was ten that her bladder was pea sized; _pea for my pee_.

Hayley blinked away, smiling lazily. He wondered if she was remembering the time he was drunk enough to entertain her with a rendition of _Battle of New Orleans_ while Hope played the banjo she learned on when she was eight. They had laid on their backs in the long grass on the fourth of July, a strong dose of potion rendering Hayley close to normal. They had watched the fireworks over the river and laughed at the way Hope gaped open mouthed, front tooth missing, at each thundering explosion of color like each one was something new. Elijah wished he remembered that feeling of everything being new and unexplored. He'd had a taste of what it was to be where Niklaus is now and it had been hard to step aside and redirect his role. It still was, at times, especially since they were all in so much buried pain.

Elijah pulled into a rest stop once Hayley fell asleep, her head lolling to the side under Niklaus's chin. Hope fled for the restroom, the several coffees she downed for breakfast catching up to her. Elijah watched in the side mirror as Rebekah strode to the car and peeked into the window as he rolled it down.

"Brother, do tell me this wondrous beach house is near. Kol has begun retelling that story about the time he pissed blood for a week after breaking it off with that witch from the 1300's."

"Ah," Elijah shook his head in exaggerated sympathy, "I do hate that story, though I must always applaud our younger brother's affinity for detail in retellings."

Rebekah's hair tousled in a gust of wind and she fussed against it until letting out a short huff. "Alright, well, I'll see you at our destination in...?"

"No more than an hour," he finished for her, patting her well manicured hands that dangled over his door.

She flashed a forced smile, "fantastic..."

Niklaus said softly from the backseat as Rebekah retreated, "our sister has always abhorred travel, has she not?"

"Indeed," Elijah confirmed, eyes scanning the brick building's restroom doors for Hope's bright yellow sundress.

"She is eager for teleportation to be invented, though I imagine that will be another millennia away as humanity seems to be growing more in size and less in intelligence," Niklaus went on. Much like his daughter, he did not always know when to leave the silence alone. The last thing Elijah liked to think about was time going on forever. Not with Hayley's cursed state of living within it.

Hayley said something incoherent and shifted against Niklaus. They all jerked in surprise when Hope opened the door and flung herself down.

"You guys, remind me to never use a public restroom again. Every time I think it's going to be better -but then it's... _it's worse_." Hope shuddered and kicked off her flip flops, propping her feet at the dash. "You okay, mom?" she asked over her bare shoulder.

"I'm fine, just sleepy," Hayley mumbled, reaching out to squeeze Hope's hand. Elijah took this opportunity to suggest they have some quiet time the remainder of the way.

Hope nodded and pulled out her leather-bound notebook that she'd been jotting in for years; mostly song lyrics and spell ideas. For the remaining hour Elijah listened to the scrawls of pen to paper over the whir of engine and Hayley's intermittent murmuring met with Niklaus's soothing responses.

By the time Elijah pulled into the narrow stone driveway at the rear of the water-facing beach cottage, Hope was asleep with pen still in hand and turquoise painted toes twitching on the dash. He glanced into the mirror and watched Niklaus wake Hayley with a gentle graze of knuckles along her jawline. She groggily stretched and yawned, looking towards Hope.

"Look," she whispered to Niklaus, nodding towards Hope. They peered at her with those grins they've had on their faces since she was born, as if she were still just a little thing dozing in the sunlight rather than a of a teenage girl who rarely woke as sweetly as in her baby days.

It had always been a difficult task waking Hope from even the lightest of sleeps. She slept heavier than the dead at times. Elijah plucked the pen out of her hand and clicked it loudly near her ear. She startled and swatted at him, ignoring their collective chuckles. A squeal of delight escaped her lips when she saw they had arrived, throwing her arms around him.

"You like it?" Elijah asked, patting her back lightly. Hope had given him a list of musts for the beach house and he nearly crossed them all off. She had wanted an older home but with a modern feel to it; _I don't want to have to dig a hole in the sand to piss or anything so like updated but as old as you can find._ He found this quaint Creole beach cottage that he would not necessarily consider old, but she likely would.

Hope didn't answer him but tore out of the car to get a better look. The smell of salt and sea lulled his senses, reminding him of long ago; his viking father teaching him to catch fish on barbed hooks. It was strange what still fired away in his brain given the right stimulus.

"This is beautiful," Hayley said, slipping out of the car to trail behind Hope. Elijah was glad to see her walking a straight line for now. He watched her smile into a breeze, hair whipping like tethers of chestnut and honey. She was thinner and it worried him, but it was nothing she would not overcome once back to her natural state, which he intended to make happen whether she sank her teeth into him again or not. Her fingers ran along the banister and rested at the top and he thought she would be much happier here than the bayou.

The home was built in the late 1800's, nestled in the white sand and facing the gentle gulf waves. With a hipped roof and white columned porch, it certainly took on a French Caribbean architectural influence. Though, the inside was even more pleasing than the outside and met Hope's top requirements; _only three bedrooms so that we get to rotate who sleeps out on the porch with me_. _Not too flashy, I don't want to feel bad about tracking in sand and spilling wine but I also don't want to sleep on dirty sex sheets so, clean._

Hope linked arms with Hayley and called over her shoulder, "can we go in?"

Elijah gestured with a hand and short nod. Kol was just pulling up now, music blaring and the tortured expressions of the three passengers staring out of the windows. Hope wiggled against Hayley and tapped her bare feet on the porch in anticipation as they waited for everyone to climb the wooden stairs.

"Go on, the key is in the little box under the doorbell."

There was a cacophony of admiration as the family entered past the thick ornate door. Like many old homes on the sea, the front and back doors aligned with a wide hallway, splitting the house down the middle. It allowed for ocean air to brush down the expansive hall like a current if both doors were left open, trickling fresh air into each room. Plenty of light filtered through the tall double hanged windows, brightening the already crisp interior of slender ivory horizontal wooden boarded walls that stacked from floor to high ceiling. Definitely not 'flashy' but Elijah found it to be perfect in its simplistic elegance.

Hope ran ahead of them, darting into each room and dragging Hayley along with her by the arm. Niklaus joined them in the main space that overlooked the water and back deck as their sisters started investigating the bedrooms in exuberant voices and footsteps that carried against the polished stain-wood floors. Elijah looked on from the doorway as father and daughter admired the floor to ceiling bookshelves stocked with everything from _Paris Fashion in the 1900's_ to Stephen King.

"Is there a pool?" Hope asked, as if just remembering her other requirement; _there has to be a private pool where I can lay out without getting sand up my crack._

"Yes, it is small, you can see it if you exit through here," Elijah gestured towards the door where Kol just joined everyone outside.

Hayley smiled when Hope rushed by them to exit onto the deck and lean over the railing to get a look. Hayley bumped purposefully into Elijah's side with a gentle nudge and said, "Thank you for all this. She looks so happy."

"So do you" he nudged her back, their eyes meeting, "if only it lasted." He didn't care how she took his words any longer. He meant to repair this family and they couldn't do that every time the potion ran out. Elijah would speak with her again, when it was time.

* * *

The smell of garlic and wine drifted up the narrow stairs and into the room where Hayley's mouth latched to his neck. He cradled her there in the creaking chair, his feet propped on the windowsill and hers tucked between his extended legs. The moon reflected off the sea in choppy slivers of glowing white and the wind blew mildly through the opened glass. Klaus remembered how strange it was the first several times she drank from him. An intimate act because she responded well to the physical contact during a feed from his vein.

It had taken an awkward several tries before they abandoned their need to apologize for the way it made them feel. Hayley didn't like needing something from him and he didn't like the vulnerable state it left him in, emotionally speaking. It was nearly impossible to blood share as they did without developing an intense bond. Now, it was just part of their day when she was in human form. After the potion makes her sick, his blood and touch are of comfort.

"You've done well so far, I should think this new potion is working in our favor," he squeezed her arm lightly. She felt warmer, which pleased him. Laughter erupted from downstairs, dishes clanking as dinner was prepared by too many hands in the modestly sized kitchen. He knew she was nervous about spoiling the fun this week, but Klaus was pleased with their lack of hiccups thus far. They had never pushed for longer than four or so days in a row, but neither of them wanted to quit trying to push for more time as a family.

Hayley pulled one last sip of him, unlatching expertly -something he had to teach her the first handful of times. She was self taught in most things but never turned down an opportunity to learn from someone more knowledgeable. He liked that about her. He had liked teaching her to close the wound, applying pressure with her tongue and thrusting her wrist to his lips. It was cleanest this way, keeping the blood from pulsing out in the moments it took his body to heal. Admittedly, it felt quite nice too, her warm tongue against his thumping skin and the little uninhibited sounds she always made into his ear as he drank briefly from her grasped wrist.

Klaus shivered when she scraped her nails through his hair and tugged, angling his lips to hers. She tasted like copper and mint; hot and cold. Her kiss left him hungry and taut with need.

"Come back," he reached for her when she broke free and slid out of the chair. If they were alone, she would have -he knew her well now. Klaus would have had her against the wall, fingers curled into her hips and sharp thrusts that would leave her flushed and clawing at his back with splayed hands. He _loved_ making her beg for release. They were good in certain ways together, no matter what anyone else thought. To hell with them, they had no idea what it was to endure this with another.

Hayley looked over her shoulder from the doorway, her lips swollen and nipples peaked under the thin material of her form fitting dress. He loved that he put that look on her face and the flush in her cheeks.

This was their secret and it's what he imagined kept them both sane between the bouts of despair and loneliness.

"Come on, you," she rolled her eyes but with her sweetest smile. He had to tuck himself up into his waistband as they descended the stairs, sighing in sexual frustration. While she made it clear he could fuck and feed on whomever he pleased, Klaus was doing his best at being an honorable king to his queen, no matter how they began. Beginnings were often either disastrous or they were made of magic. Theirs had always been a bit of both.

* * *

It was much cooler in the house now that the sun was down and all the windows and doors hung open. The kitchen had a hell of a view off the deck, where Elijah could be seen nursing a glass of something stronger than wine.

"Smells good in here." Hayley wrapped her arms around Hope from behind, resting her chin on her daughter's sun kissed shoulder. She was giggling at something Freya said to Kol, stirring a bubbling sauce at the stove. Elijah had taught Hope to cook very young, thankfully, because god knows Hayley sucked at making anything that didn't come prepackaged. She remembered sitting at the table of his immaculate home while Hope stood at a step stool; Elijah both braided her hair quickly down her back and tied her apron behind her tiny waist.

He'd said with a sly smile, "no dear niece, your mother does not cook, she merely follows instructions off of a box. I will show you the difference between preparing and cooking."

Hayley hadn't taken offense, he had always poked at her ways of doing things much like older generations did with the young. He looked like a young man but he was older than the men who sat playing chess in Jackson Square, gnarled fingers unsteadily maneuvering pieces and adjusting their fedoras when the wind picked up. She liked watching them on her walks before she'd been cursed, sometimes stopping to watch parents and children spread out on picnic blankets. It was an old habit, admiring families and happiness from afar.

Now Hope no longer needed a step stool or direction in the kitchen. She thrust a spoon full of sauce into Keelin's mouth, hand cupped beneath for spillage. Hayley grinned when Keelin moaned and went cross eyed, "damn that's amazing."

Hayley helped bring food to the table, Klaus's blood settling nicely with the residual effects of the potion. She felt alert and content, a warm blanket with a mug of coffee sort of feeling. It would be nice if it lasted a while, but she was never one to expect the best. Not that she was a huge pessimist or anything, but she couldn't prepare if she got comfortable.

Hayley settled into her seat next to Hope and tried not to notice Elijah's gaze from the other side of the table. The dining area was basically an extension of the kitchen, but it faced the water through open french doors. A neat line of candles ran the length of the mahogany table, dancing in the mild wind and casting a warmth to the home cloaked in night and moon-glow.

"Wine, love?" Klaus approached with the bottle. She nodded and held up her glass, her other fingers brushing absently through Hope's tangle of hair. Hope held hers up as well, even though she had clearly had a glass while cooking dinner. Her lips were stained maroon and she giggled louder than usual. But hell, it was her birthday trip. By this age Hayley was dancing on tabletops and doing whiskey shots alongside men with gray in their beards. Plus, Hayley loved watching Hope laugh, the way her nose scrunched up really cute and eyes lit up like her father's. When had she gotten so big? Not just big but...mature? The years ran together in these blurs and blips but it was like Hayley was just starting to notice this girl was becoming the most beautiful young woman.

Once everyone was seated, Klaus grasped Hayley's hand beneath the table. It all happened so naturally now. She glanced at him and liked the way he snuck her a wink and grin. So different from the way it was, yet it felt so oddly comfortable she could hardly remember what it felt like with him before.

The tinkering clink of Elijah's fork to glass silenced the chattering as he waited for their attention. It was times like these that Hayley remembered how old these people really were. Their little traditions and customs and old ass manners bled through even casual nights like these. Kind of like right now, everyone knew Elijah would give the toast tonight, and then tomorrow night on Hope's birthday Klaus would do the honors. Hayley wondered if they had secret original vampire meetings about these sorts of things or if it was just something they texted one another: 'hey brother, only I get to do the toast on her birthday but you may have the day before.' 'Deal.'

Elijah's toast was nice and Hayley often wondered if he held back so that Klaus's were always better. Seemed like an Elijah thing to do. She tried to concentrate but her mind was all over the place now that she had Klaus's blood rushing her body. Not to mention he was being an ass and rubbing his fingers up her inner thigh because he knew she was buzzing with him. She shouldn't have kissed him, leave it to her to always fuck up her own boundaries.

"And as luck would have it," Elijah continued in his warm and articulate tongue, "she's lived up to her name every moment I've had the privilege and honor of being her uncle." All the women cooed as Hope brushed away a tear and thanked him with a big smile. Except for Hayley. She struggled with this part of it more than most. After a while, Elijah excelled at his job -not surprising. He took on a main caretaker role with Hope and developed a really close bond. Like when she was a kid and got hurt, after a while the first person she'd look to was Elijah. It was the same now too, Hayley could see it. Klaus didn't want to see it so he treated her concerns like they were part of her curse. I mean hell, they probably were.

Hayley's knee hit under the table with a loud _thwack_ when Klaus's fingertips slipped inside her panties. She tried to hate him for it, and for everyone's stares as they tried to figure out if she was having some sort of episode, but he knew how to touch her. He was way too good at it and he knew it, smug bastard. He peered at her with a wolfish grin he didn't even try to mask.

"Sorry," she flashed a smile.

There was a long silence but thank god for Keelin. She asked Hope, "so what are your plans after you get your diploma?"

"I'll just enroll in some local classes or something. I want to focus on family right now."

Everyone quieted at that. Klaus's fingers stilled and slipped back to his own lap, leaving a trail of moisture across her skin. Hayley was terrified that one day she'd wake up out of this fog and find that Hope had never truly been happy or done anything for herself. It played and nagged at her mind, even when in wolf form. That meant something.

Elijah, always so good at this stuff, swooped in with, "Niece, you have incredible talent in arts and music. I would enjoy helping you venture further with them if you'll consider it."

Hope took a bite of her pasta, the action signaling that everyone else could eat. Hayley about laughed, she wasn't sure why. Well, it could be because of the potion and blood. But it was kind of funny that they followed these weird rules of the past. Some long dead etiquette that they couldn't really care that much about. Though, they would have to for it to carry on this long. What Hayley came from was a time where if she wanted to eat she started eating. It didn't matter who was the head of the table or which fork she should use for what. Eat the food and move on.

"I'll think about it," Hope mumbled around her fork.

Turning towards Hope, Hayley asked, "how are things with training? Your arms are toned as hell." Hope smiled and jokingly flexed like a body builder. Hayley wanted to ask her so much more but she'd save the more personal stuff for when they snagged some alone time.

"Pretty good. I think I do better learning at the fighting ring than with the wolves," Hope admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Hayley implored. The wolves could teach Hope a lot about defense, not to mention help with strengthening her body and reflexes. Wolves got some great upgrades after triggering the curse, but they still lacked the speed and agility vampires took on upon transitioning. She wanted Hope ready for the inevitable. One day she would trigger her curse, it came with the name.

Hope set her fork down and took a huge gulp of wine. Hayley wasn't trying to start an argument, though anytime she brought up the wolves Hope got all tense and changed the subject. Hayley wanted to know why.

Hope cleared her throat and took to vigorously cutting her chicken. "I think the wolves take it easy on me. I don't know. I like working with the vampires." There was an edge to Hope's voice that Hayley didn't like but she wasn't going to push. Though, it did hurt. All Hayley ever wanted was for Hope to experience what it was like to belong in a pack and fight for and be fought for. They were their people and Klaus's people now too. It was important that they each kept that bond strong or the pack would feel it and deteriorate. Hayley could only do so much in her state.

The wine tasted too sweet, but everything did after a long feed from Klaus. Hayley finished her glass off, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as the silence settled too long.

It was Kol who broke it. "Niece, permission to speak freely on the topic?" Hayley narrowed her eyes.

"No, you may not," Hope snapped, leaning over her plate to glare down the table. Hayley glanced at Klaus, trying to get a read on what he thought of this turn in conversation. His jaw looked clenched and eyes calculating.

"What is it, brother?" Klaus inquired, folding his arms tightly and leaning back in his chair. Hope grumbled and pushed away from the table. Hayley moved to follow but Klaus set his hand heavily on her shoulder. "Let her be, perhaps Kol has something of importance to add?"

Kol eyed Hope as she stalked out of the room, her flip flops smacking loudly down the hall. He rubbed at his face and let out a heavy breath.

"So..." he began, eyes flicking towards Elijah before settling on Klaus, "I went to go pick her up one night back when she was twelve or thirteen, she's crying and it took some persistence but I got her to explain." Kol stirred his pasta absently, scratching his head in obvious discomfort.

"Well?" Klaus pushed icily. The sounds of zippers and clunks came from one of the bedrooms. It sounded like Hope was digging around in her suitcase.

"The guys were being assholes about her body. So I scared the hell out of them," Kol shrugged.

Hayley pushed away from the table so fast that her chair fell to the floor. Klaus was right behind her, calling her name lowly. He thought she was going to lose it or the curse would take over, but she was calm. She only wanted to be there for her daughter for one damn time. It should have been her scaring the boys in the pack, not Kol. Someone should have told her.

"Who were they?" Hayley asked, flinging the door open. Hope was just pulling a gauzy cover over her bathing suit and let out a yelp at the intrusion.

Hope glared at her. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"The hell it doesn't."

Klaus edged into the room, his presence causing Hope to clamp her mouth shut and wrap her arms around her body like armor. His accent and tone softened the question, "What did they say?"

Now Elijah was hovering in the doorway, always close by in case things escalated. Hayley hated this dynamic, as if Hayley could only be handled by Klaus and Hope by Elijah. Sometimes a daughter only needed her mother, and this was one of those times.

"Will you two give us some space?" Hayley asked through clenched teeth, eyes darting between the brothers. Hope growled in irritation and brushed past all of them.

She could be heard stomping past the family to go towards the deck, shouting, "Thanks a lot uncle Kol!"

Turning to Klaus, Hayley said as calmly as she could manage, "I am fine, I feel normal. I just want to talk to her about this alone. Things like this...they are meant for me to handle. Get it?"

He looked towards Elijah and then at his feet. With a brief and small nod, he murmured, "Got it."

As Hayley brushed by Elijah in the hall, he gently grasped her shoulder and reminded her, "she's had more to drink than usual." Maybe he was preparing her for some erratic version of Hope, but Hayley needed everyone to back off and understand this was _her_ daughter. No matter how much alcohol fueled Hope's emotional response or what curse toyed evilly with Hayley's, this child was her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: More soon! Reviews are appreciated, thank you as always.**

 **As for what I kept from the show...I really kinda took lazy liberties with it. So AU as in there is no The Hollow/Inadu story line but I liked Hayley saving them all before that and bringing Keelin into the story that way. I guess it starts a new story after Hayley brings back the family and Klaus meets 7 year old Hope (with relations improving with Marcel over Hayley's suffering/curse and a future scene with hope and marcel). Does that make sense? It's all good for a moment until Hayley is cursed and Hope is shifting from being raised by Hayley to by the family, Elijah being her main caretaker because Klaus was/is needed to keep Hayley as sane/cared for/active in Hope's life/safe as possible. I like to explore the city's supernatural politics too but I'll keep it light. I'm more interested in exploring the family and their growth.**

 **I'm going to finish up this birthday trip before I slap you around with some more backstory. Or I might just slap you with it in the middle somewhere. We'll see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-**

* * *

The pool water smelled like summers with Benny when they were kids. Hope wished he were here right now to make her laugh and to remind her why murdering Uncle Kol was a bad thing. Kol shouldn't even _be_ here. Palm leaves shuddered above her in the balmy breeze, as if in agreement. She closed her eyes. God, she wished she had patience. _A wolf's temperament to balance out your gentle heart_ , Elijah would smile knowingly over a tea cup of blood. It was heavy on her, the realization that she was the one to ruin their first night here.

Hope let out all the air in her lungs and sank to the bottom, little bubbles floating off of her skin like she was in a champagne glass. Benny used to time how long she could hold her breath in the community pool. She had been training to be a professional mermaid like the one in the tank at that restaurant her father took her to yearly.

All those sweltering days Uncle Elijah would sit in the shade with a worn paperback copy of something he'd plucked off of the free street-library, glancing up every time there was a loud splash or squeal. She missed those summers... slathered in coconut scented sunscreen and riddled in freckles; forever barefoot. Her mother saw his care as a sacrifice. Hope never admitted it, but the wine sure as hell made her do so...she was hurt by that word - _sacrifice_. What was he giving up to be her best friend?Who knew him better than herself? He loved those summers just as much as she had. The suit was misleading because Hope knew him as he truly was; a part of her glowed about being the only one who did.

Sure, she'd known Uncle Elijah the least amount of _their_ time, but she'd been attached to his side almost _her_ whole life. Hope trusted him with anything and if he was willing to open his mind to her so that the missing ingredient to the cure could be found, why wasn't her mother?

Hopes' lungs started to burn. She'd never be a mermaid.

Roughly two minutes and twenty-two seconds later, she floated to the surface, finding her mom with feet dangling into the water. Oh right, the wolf boys. Again, visions of Uncle Kol's body turning gray and veiny tickled at her imagination.

The pool light cast a pale glow to her mother's face, only adding to the forlorn expression littering her pretty features. "Those guys were assholes and completely out of line." The believablity level really goes down when your mom slurs all her words.

Hope swiped at the water dripping from the tip of her nose. "I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anymore."

There was an obvious edge to Hayley's voice. "If you say so, but answer me this...do you still believe them?"

Hope shrugged and turned away, disguising the need to hide her true reaction of pain with swimming towards her phone by the stairs. Yeah she believed it and it was hard to admit to anyone. How could she go to either of her perfectly sculpted aunts or her toned and thin mother and hear them each lie, fumbling compliments coated in sympathy. And there was absolutely no way she could go to Uncle Elijah or her father. Their version of female beauty included people like her mother and the flawless nude girls in her dad's poorly hidden sketchbooks.

Hayley's voice sharp, "then it matters. I know Kol can be a dick but I think he really is just trying to help."

Four texts from Benny, all pictures of different angles of his hairy nipple. He must be drinking with his school friends again. Hope hated them, they were so vapid and lifeless... -nothing to worry about but themselves. Hope grit her chattering teeth and muttered, "what's Kol doing, telling everybody in there what those boys said to me? I didn't _want_ anybody to know."

"Your dad got it out of him. We are on your side here, nobody thinks what those boys thought. And I bet they are all kicking themselves in the ass now with how hot you are."

"Ugh, mom." Hope glanced towards the deck, wondering if her plate was getting cold. Now she wanted the pasta. And more wine.

"Well, it's true. And they know it," Hayley stated firmly. Hope shrugged, eyes struggling to focus on her phone screen. Too much wine, not enough food, she decided.

Hope sighed, looking up from the blurry text she was trying to compose back to Benny. "I don't care, I don't like any of them. The guys that came from dad's pack are even nicer and friendlier than the Crescent boys."

"Those North Eastern boys came in with the fear of complete extinction. If it weren't for Jonah..." Hayley stood unsteadily, toes gripping the edge of the cement, "I was in no position to stop your dad from taking out the entire pack."

"You're going to fall in, don't move," Hope sighed, swimming towards her. When would her mother realize Hope simply didn't care about the pack. It was wolves who caused this to begin with. They weren't to be trusted and some phony union of packs wouldn't change that. She'd heard Uncle Elijah say the same thing five years ago after a bottle of scotch and he's never been wrong about anything.

* * *

Elijah caught the last decorative pillow from Rebekah's lazy toss, stacking it among the others aside the bed. They folded down the covers, her bracelets clanking as she smoothed the beige sheets. Heavy thumps and thuds above their heads indicated Freya and Keelin were still tending to their own bedtime routines.

"Should we check on Hope and Kol once more?" Rebekah asked softly, stooping down to unclasp her vintage Louis Vuitton luggage.

Unbuttoning his shirt in swift plucks, he replied, "let us allow them some time to mend things."

"Shall we eavesdrop then?", her full lips settling into a mischievous grin.

He smiled and blinked slowly, breathing in the familiar fragrance his sister had been dabbing at her neck before bed for decades; sweet musk in a ruby bottle. Rebekah cocked her head, golden locks cascading over her ivory shoulders. Her hair had gotten so long, it reminded him of a far away time when she didn't just look like a young woman, but was one. How they'd all changed as their age climbed and climbed, yet so much remained the same. She still wore gauzy nightgowns like old Hollywood royalty, an elegance they all adopted long ago still woven into her movements and speech.

Rebekah reached over the mattress and delicately took Elijah's shed shirt from his outstretched arm, turning to hang it in the closet. The wire hangers scratched across the metal rod as she made room for her expansive collection of designer outfits. Elijah tugged on his loose cashmere bottoms that would provide a silken buffer between himself and the less than par bed linens.

"Those are nice," Rebekah commented, eyes flicking down the length of him.

He nodded in agreement, swallowing a yawn. "A gift from Keelin and Freya last Christmas."

Rebekah crept towards their door, raising a finger to her lips. He strained his hearing, catching the sounds of Hope's voice and heavy steps down the hall. It sounded as if she and Kol were rummaging around in the kitchen.

After Niklaus had taken Hayley upstairs for the night, Hope had spun an empty wine bottle to choose who would accompany her on the screened in portion of the wraparound porch. She had not hidden her disdain at the outcome but Kol took it in stride. Elijah's youngest brother knew what was at stake. Elijah had invited him on the trip, and not because of etiquette. No, there were far more pressing reasons than manners and feelings of inclusion. He very much required Kol's and Davina's assistance. In return, and with a little softening of relations between niece and uncle, Elijah would nudge Hope towards appealing to her father's softer side. If anyone could convince Niklaus that the city was safe with practicing witches within it, it was the youngest Mikaelson.

"I think the last time we shared a room on vacation was in the eighties. We ate that poor girl with the cocaine, do you remember that? We couldn't sleep until the morning."

"Do not even suggest a Drug Box rummage at this hour, sister."

She waved her hand absently, "Oh honestly brother, I've grown out of such behaviors -for now." He chuckled at this, watching her struggle with her necklace clasp. Elijah gathered her hair in a hand, using the other to expertly unclasp the delicate chain. He'd given her this necklace at least a century ago. Even now he grew happier when he saw her wearing it, glowing like the young boy he'd once been who gifted her things like plucked wildflowers and viking sea glass.

Her cool hand wrapped behind her to catch his in a gentle grasp. She squeezed and said, "if I have loved you a little bit more every single day of my life, imagine how much I love you now, dear brother."

"Oh my, you are quite nostalgic and dreamy-eyed tonight, madam." He wouldn't pretend he didn't love the admiration. None of them were immune to the love and dedication she professed since they were children. It may have started as a means of survival, the only girl among so many boys. But, Elijah never suspected it was an act with him. They had been through far too much to leave any sort of doubts there.

Rebekah turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just do not possess the words to convey how very proud of you I am for doing what you have done for our brother. All of it. I cannot imagine how hard it has been for you."

"You're sweet," he tapped her chin with his thumb, cupping her jaw, "too sweet. You've already rummaged through Drug Box, haven't you, you rotten thing." The whiskey was still warm in his stomach and he was grateful this moment was not wasted, but enjoyed with the company of one of his closest companions.

She laughed so loud, a beautiful sound; he was sure she woke the house. Then, in a hushed voice she said, "you've done so wonderful with Hope. She's simply perfect."

His heart clenched. How well had he done, really? How could Hope believe she was anything less than beautiful? Did he not say it enough? Did he even say it in a way she could understand? The age gap between them was extremely large at times, his childhood memories fading more and more every year that passed. He simply did not have the experience nor the skills to understand a teenage girl at full capacity. Though, he surely gave it his best?

He didn't have to utter a word for her to pick up on the shift in the air. "Oh Elijah. You have offered me so many moments of comfort and safety. I'm certain Hope is the luckiest of girls under your care." She swiped his hair from his brow, "please don't get that look in your eyes, love."

Elijah nodded and blinked away. "I wish she would have told me."

"Kol should have told you, I think he wanted to play hero uncle for once." Rebekah squeezed out a pearl of lotion and lathered over her elbows. They were still such creatures of habit. His sister, forever young, still treated her skin as if it would crack with age at any moment.

Rebekah settled her hooded eyes on him and asked, "so are you going to fill me in on this top secret reason you invited Kol on the trip or will I have to booze you up and charm it out of you?"

Of course he told. "He's a scoundrel...", Elijah muttered.

Rebekah shook her head, teardrop earrings catching the lamplight."No, no. He didn't squeal. I'm just not nearly as dense as you have always believed me to be. Neither is Nik. You're lucky he's so wrapped up in Hayley."

"I shall tell you. But first, get into bed. I'm exhausted."

She obeyed, leaning against the headboard and tucking herself in neatly from the waist down. "Go on...", her tone and expression that of intrigue.

Elijah sucked in a breath of air, exhaling with his words, "Jonah paid me a private visit recently."

"Remind me again who he is?"

"Oh Rebekah, really? Benny's father and-"

She slapped a hand heavily atop his "-right, right. I remember now. He's the one who tracks supernatural news. Did you know there's an entire forum dedicated to me?"

He pursed his lips and clipped, "moving along. Jonah informed me of a very successful spell executed in Germany this past year. It seems Davina has learned how to execute a successful memory walk."

"What the bloody hell is a memory walk? Sounds like a silly funeral tradition."

"It allows the witch to essentially view and explore another's memories." Elijah slid down the headboard and settled into the pillow. Glancing up at her profile he explained, "so you see, dear sister. That torn out portion of mother's grimoire that has the cure for Hayley's curse is in my memories somewhere. I can't see it clearly but perhaps a memory walker could."

"So you've cut a deal with Davina for her services?"

"No, I cannot trust someone other than blood to access my memories. There are secrets that remain with us only, as you know."

Rebekah fluffed her pillow and sunk into it. "Freya then."

"No, she cannot bare the negative side to the spell. It causes the memory walker to first relive their own worst memories. I cannot expect her to relive the loss of her child or Aunt Dahlia's cruelty. I won't ask that of her."

She leaned over to click off the lamp, replying, "well then. I see where this is going. You are arming yourself with support and experience before presenting your plan of using Hope as a memory walker. Lovely."

He picked up his phone when it dinged, claiming, "not quite. I'm arming myself with a plan that will work and cure this curse. Permission is not something I wish to waste my time on any longer."

"Just...do be careful. You know how Nik can react when left out of such things."

"Yes. Hope is a Mikaelson though. If there is a way to save one of our own, she will stop at nothing."

"Then it seems the two of you make a good team."

* * *

The screen door creaked loudly as Kol pushed through it, his hands full with wine and her dinner plate. Hope avoided his eyes when he handed her the steaming pasta, not sure if she'd forgiven him yet.

"This is nice. Out here where we can be in the ocean breeze but without the sand and little creatures crawling inside of us." He sat in front of her on the wood floor, bending a knee to prop his wineglass-clutched hand over.

God he was awkward. Hope shoved a huge bite into her mouth, letting out a satisfied moan. The cheese stuck to the roof of her mouth so she swished a gulp of the merlot, swallowing noisily.

"Ladylike," he said with a short nod.

"Shut up," she snapped, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. It smelled so nice out here. So fresh unlike the city air.

"Oh come on now. I didn't heat up your dinner and agree to sleep outside just to be abused by the likes of you."

Hope flicked a noodle towards him. He peeled it off his arm and popped it into his mouth as she asked, "are you trying to be funny? It's not working."

"I guess I already knew that. I should just get straight to it, then."

"Straight to what?" She should have known he wasn't here for the celebration.

"Davina and I would like to help you fix up your mother."

Hope's wineglass halted just below her parted lips. "Proceed..." she allowed in a tone picked up from her dad. Uncle Kol's jaw twitched.

With obvious irritation tinging his words, he continued, "An ancient German vampire needed our help retrieving information on his missing lover. When he caught wind that a Mikaelson and his witch companion were in the vicinity, he offered an extremely handsome sum for our services. Nik cut me off years ago from the family treasury, you see."

"You can't just compel a bank to hand over money?"

He laid a palm over his heart, asking incredulously, "do I look like some sort of bandit to you? Jesse James on horseback? I'm trying to tell you something here."

Hope smiled and set her plate aside. Man she had hoovered that. Eyes roving over his face, she wondered what he really thought of her. One way to tell was to poke. Tucking her legs against her chest, she rested her chin on her knees. Her unicorn pajama pants were starting to wear thin in some spots, she was in them almost daily.

Peering at his eyes that reminded her of Elijah's, she murmured, " I must seem so small and insignificant to someone your age. But I do see things and understand them."

He said it lightly but she still caught a hint of an edge to his words. "Oh you know things, do ya? Well, do tell sweetheart, what have you gotten all figured out?"

Hope tried to hide the timidness of poking this hard with a nonchalant shrug. "I remind you of how easy it is for the others to love and protect someone in ways they failed to love and protect you in the past. I come along and I'm automatically a valued member of the family." She took another sip of her drink. "This wine is quite good, don't you agree?"

Kol folded his arms, cocking his head. "Your psychoanalysis is fascinating, truly. I'm sure in time you'll learn that old wounds heal the slowest and they'll always hurt any time you pick at them, no matter how thick and tough the scar."

"Your metaphors are equally gripping." Hope muttered an incantation and flicked her wrist, the porch lighting up with twinkling fairy lights. "I thought I saw a strand hanging earlier. Much nicer, don't you think?"

Kol glanced around, the dim golden orange glow catching the dark of his eyes. "You know, Finn would have really liked you. I sort of think if he were around you could have helped us even out this whole unstable family dynamic."

"Why do you say that?"

The waves seemed more distant now, the tide must be lowering. Hope stood to peer out of the screened barrier, but couldn't make much out with the moon hiding behind gray wispy clouds. He joined her, his hand still grasped around a drink. Hope wondered when they would all return with warm skin and an energy to their movements, pretending it wasn't because they fed on a person. The blood bags were low, she didn't know why. Blood talk was generally saved for when she wasn't around, but she still tried to stay aware of anything the family did with or without her.

"You remind me so much of mother, and there was nobody dead or alive who loved her more than Finn."

Hope thought about all the conversations surrounding Esther that she picked up on through the years. Hope didn't think she'd heard a single positive word spoken about her late grandmother. It was hard to tell if Uncle Kol was insulting her or not.

She asked, twisting a strand of pool-dampened hair, "so you think if he were around we'd join forces?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But we just might make a good team. Aren't you at all curious about Davina and the cockalorum in Germany?"

"It seems as though you really want to tell me. So go ahead."

"Davina was very successful in three dream walks with this vampire. With our help, you could be successful too."

"Ah, Uncle Elijah brought _you_ in on this? What makes you think I won't be successful on my own?"

"I'm quite sure you have the required skill lovey, it's more for when we inevitably have to face Nik."

Hope shifted on her feet, growing tired. "And in return?"

"Ah, maybe you do pay attention and know things... My wife wants the witches reinstated into New Orleans society, their rights to practice returned."

Hope drummed her fingers, twisting her lips in thought. "And if I can't convince my father?"

"You will think of a way."

She shook her head quickly, "I'm not stupid. What's your leverage?"

He replied plainly, "don't need any. We're family and it's what's right for the witches. It's what's right for your future."

"Bullshit," she shrugged lightly, "but, deal, and only if Uncle Elijah says this is okay."

"You know," he stated lightly, nudging into her side with his, "as far as children go, you haven't been so bad an addition to the family."

Hope rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. They fell silent as he helped fashion a mattress on the ground with blankets and pillows stolen from the linen closet. She was counting on him to hate the set up and awkwardness of bonding time so that she could just sleep alone tonight. It didn't seem she was so lucky though.

The waves were lulling her towards sleep already. Hope was just starting to drift when his voice hummed warmly from beside her, "It's past midnight. Happy birthday littlest Mikaelson."

"Thank you, Uncle Kol." So maybe he could be sweet sometimes. Granted, he wanted something. But, still.

He was quiet, but then cleared his throat. She glanced at him, tearing her eyes away from the furry moth exploring the fairy lights above their heads. "And for what it's worth, you are a beautiful girl. Not a single thing wrong with you. Well, with your appearance anyway."

She laughed and rolled to her side, facing away from him. Too little too late, she guessed. It was probably because she was seventeen now and still hadn't been kissed... let alone told she was beautiful by someone outside of the family. That was her fault in part. How could she get kissed or do the kissing if all she did was study, practice music, read, and plot the demise of their enemies between the moments of searching for a cure? Simple. She couldn't. But it was safer that way, and safety was something she craved far more than a tongue in her mouth or a compliment from a cute boy. Being prepared was the only thing she knew to work towards for now. She didn't know any other life.

* * *

Sometimes dreaming felt more grounded than waking life within this past decade. In dreams, Hayley could feel emotions with certainty, no matter how disorganized and morphed her surroundings. Real life was full of uncertain responses to an uncertain stream of complications. She wasn't herself anymore. When awake, it was pretty impossible to figure out which emotions were real and which were a part of the curse or a byproduct of the potion.

The warm hand on her back was her only constant. This man who regarded her as a liar when she showed up pregnant, choked her against a wall in anger just a day after she felt the first flutter of their baby stirring inside...he had murdered countless wolves in his past...some of which were her friends. An ex lover even. He didn't know that. What would he think of a girl who would sleep with a man who'd already taken so much from her? Yet, he was her thread back to sanity each and every night. He was her home.

His thick accent plucked her from that fuzzy place in between sleep. "I can tell you're awake."

Hayley lightly traced the feather from his chest tattoo with her middle finger. She replied hoarsely, "barely. Just thinking and listening to the ocean."

"What are you going to do about the boys from your pack?"

"Our pack you mean?" she asked lightly.

He patted her back heavily, "I'll take that to mean you wish I take the wheel in doling out their punishment?"

"Kol already messed them up years ago. There's been no other instances, the guys don't pay any more attention to her than she does them when she's visiting or training with Gwen and Janie."

He said nothing more and Hayley was sure this wasn't because he lacked things to add to the conversation. Truth was, it wasn't the curse that made the guilt tickle her gut. She knew better than to blame it all on that...

"Hey Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Go feed early with the others, before Hope wakes. She'll want us with her for her whole birthday and I can tell you need to."

"Oh you can tell, can you?" he teased.

She pinched his side playfully, "you tasted a little thin..."

A startled gasp echoed in the otherwise still room when he flipped atop in vampiric speed, cuffing her wrists above her head in a firm hold. Her skin burned, heightened by the lingering potion and his blood.

"You need a better taste then..." he challenged in a growling tone that went straight between her clenched thighs. Hayley couldn't suppress the big grin at this playful side of his. She really did love it.

A red flushed her cheeks when she blurted out, "I have something you can taste." It was shameless flirting that escaped so naturally it seemed to take him a moment to realize what she meant. The realization crept over his features, casting a thoughtful expression to his otherwise poised face. The damn potion stripped her of a decent filter, she swore it.

"Kiss me first," he prodded, and she wondered if he realized what a romantic he was even in the heat of things. Not her style but maybe it had been changing for a while now. They only took things so far in these moments, though lately Hayley wondered why they bothered. It felt good and feeling good was hard to come by.

She angled her face and grinned when he brushed his lips so lightly against her own, that she barely felt it. He deepened the kiss, all warmth and slick slips of their tongues. As soon as he released her bound hands she threaded her fingers into his thick curls, tugging and kneading as he showed the insides of her mouth what he could do elsewhere with that practiced tongue.

Everything burned at her core. Everything. The sounds of his bated breathing against her cheek, the lusty smell of their saliva drying at her swollen lips, his scruffed jaw scratching at her navel as he planted kisses at each of her hip bones, the cool air hitting her dampness when he peeled off the sodden panties...It wouldn't take much. It never did with him. Was it the potion, the blood bond, or something else; neither of them could be sure. Neither of them ever wanted to face that aspect of all the unknowns.

"Your scent does something to me," he admitted, hovering so close to her parted flesh that she could only see his sharp wolfish eyes over the plane of her body. Klaus didn't wait for a response, his mouth covering her sex in the exact way she liked; thick and firm.

He licked and lapped, fingers prying her thighs further apart. Fuck. Fucking hell. Her phone clattered to the floor when she yanked at the covers.

"Shhh," he hushed, pulling away to smirk. His lips were swollen and wet with her, curled into a sinful sneer of need.

"Yeah right," she breathed, throwing an arm behind her to grip the pillow.

The mattress creaked when she jolted and arched her back against the sensation of his middle finger slipping inside. As soon as his tongue flicked over the sensitive nerves, she felt herself clench around him, the climb of an orgasm dotting her skin with sweat and chills.

When she let go, it was enough to leave her shuddering long after. She lay against his chest, rosy and damp. She smelled herself all over him.

"Was I loud?" she asked sleepily.

"Was I good?"

She smiled.

* * *

 **AN: sorry for the delay! Been a bit busy lately.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews, it makes me so happy to know it's being enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

* * *

The smell of peaches and warmed brown sugar pulled Hope from a dreamless sleep. A smile parted her lips before her eyes blinked open, lashes sticking together. Uncle Elijah must be making her birthday breakfast; she could picture him now, expertly stirring the melted butter and brown sugar in a saucepan. Little could compare to that first bite of fluffy pancake weighted with ripe peaches drenched in warm maple brown sugar.

 _Benny and the Jets_ started blaring from her cell phone. She rummaged through the thick tangle of sheets and blankets, knocking over a wineglass in the process. She'd clean it later.

"Well good morning nipple porn man," Hope yawned into the phone. Her head rolled to the side, noting that Uncle Kol must have sneaked off at some point.

Benny chuckled and stated, "I don't text artistic shots of my body to just anyone, birthday girl. I was disappointed to see I didn't receive any in return!"

She rubbed at her eyes as she said wryly, "don't hold your breath."

His voice was hoarse with sleep, "I see 'em enough anyway when we get into my dad's tequila." Hope's stomach lurched at the thought of alcohol. Tequila was her nemesis -but she loved to tango with danger.

"Wish you were here," she whined, stretching her legs into the air and wiggling her toes above her head. Then, remembering last night she let her feet fall heavily as she asked, "who were you with yesterday anyway?"

A pause settled until he answered slowly, "I ran into Chad..."

"Traitor," she muttered only half jokingly. Chad's half brother was one of the wolves involved in teasing Hope when they were kids. She continued when Benny didn't even try to defend his taste in men, "well who else was there? I know if it was just the two of you, you wouldn't have found the time to text."

"Okay Sherlock Holmes, his brother and the usual crowd from school. Plus..." Benny always trailed off in this high pitched way when he wanted her to guess.

Hope rolled her eyes but smiled through her reply, "I don't know. I'm too hungry to do things like think." She loved the sound of his sleepy laugh.

"Veda," he said in a sing-song voice, "she says hello."

Hope sat up quickly, "Veda?"

Benny chuckled and drawled in his twang, "I think she's fangirling you. But yeah, she's friends with Chad."

Hope felt her heart thump. Tampering it down with a dose of cynicism, she stood to look at the ocean through the screen wall and muttered, "she's fangirling Drug Box more like it."

"Naw, don't do that Hopeless. Give her a chance -she's sweet, I like her."

"We'll see," Hope sighed, resting her chin to her propped palm. A breeze rushed through the porch and she leaned into it. The smell of coffee brewing overpowered the peach and cinnamon; her stomach growled weirdly, sounding like an angry cat.

Jonah must have started talking to Benny because his voice became muffled and far away. Hope stooped down to pick up the tipped wine glass and headed inside, phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she padded towards the kitchen.

"Sorry," Benny breathed just as Hope joined Elijah in front of the stove. She leaned into her uncle as his arm draped over her shoulders, the other hand transferring a pancake to a tray.

Hope tells Benny she has to go, her mouth watering at the sight of sugary sustenance. She wonders if Uncle Elijah hears when Benny states before they hang up, "you've gotta let someone in sometime." Benny was the only person outside of family she had ever let in.

Hope tapped her phone absently against her chin and yawned thickly, asking Elijah, "mom and dad up?"

"I believe they are in the shower," he replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze before stepping away to click off all of the burners. "Go sit, Freya and Keelin are already at the table."

She obeyed, asking over her shoulder, "where's Kol?"

Elijah brought the tray of pancakes behind her and Keelin let out a moan, waving a hand like she's scooping the smell straight into her nose. As he continued to bring items to the table he replied, "I believe he's working on your birthday present and will return in time for the festivities tonight."

"Procrastinate much?" Hope muttered, but she still smiled to herself. Kol was sort of becoming less of a bother to her. Maybe. If he really helped her with her mother and all he wanted was to make his wife happy then he couldn't be that bad.

Elijah slid a mug of steaming coffee in front of her. "Not quite, I imagine you'll enjoy what he returns with."

Hope's absolute favorite part about every birthday was definitely the gifts. Obviously. But her family handled the tradition a little differently. They didn't sit around for half an hour and stare at her as she opened each one, it was more of a gradual and personal experience. They made her feel special beyond what they gifted. Plus, the anticipation all day was exhilarating, even at seventeen years old.

A distant laugh traveled down the narrow staircase off the hall and they all glanced up. Hope smiled at the sound of her mother, but the grin fell when she noticed Elijah stiffen. Hope didn't need vampire hearing to understand. Aunt Freya, always in tune, suggested they play something on the record player and let in the ocean air.

* * *

"Damn," she said against his skin, swallowing more of him. "How many people did you drain?"

Klaus grunted his reply as Hayley bit back into his neck, his fingers gripping into her slippery hips. "Three, and they each survived because yes...I _am_ that good."

The shower water was much too cold for his liking but she was keeping him warm, pinned between her flaming skin and the cold tile. Water splattered noisily, swirling red and pink around their tangled feet. Her palms were pressed flat against the wall on either side of his head, fingernails scraping into the grout as he gushed into her greedy suck.

"Smells like Elijah's cooking already," Klaus murmured, closing his eyes against the sensation of tongue and lips working the bite on his neck. He needed to think of other things...things that would keep him from doing something with the parts of him that grew taut with need. Mentioning his brother was usually a good way to induce such resistance.

Last night was something that happened at times. Unavoidable as tension built up from blood sharing. They agreed some years back that if the feed or effects from the potion led to such things, it would be best they not sleep together again. Anything else proved to be fair game because to fight it...well, it only built. Neither wanted to admit that it was just as intimate and hurtful to Elijah, no matter what he promised five years ago.

Hayley unlatched messily, hands returning to her sides. Her body, however...her toned and dripping wet, blood soaked, searing hot, vibrating body...remained pressed to his heaving form.

Droplets from his nose landed at her upturned and parted lips. He wanted to bury himself there. Deep. Her lips were swollen and the same dark pink as her hardened nipples scraping against his chest with every shuddering breath. Klaus was buzzing with the extra blood he consumed for Hayley. It made him extremely heightened, her tongue like an electric pulse straight to his pelvis.

He grasped her by the jaw and let out a low growl before lapping the spilled blood from her crimson soaked chin. Coppery breath tickled his nose when he gathered her hair in a fist and gently tugged, exposing the length of her neck.

Klaus's jaw tightened. A memory flashed sourly. He placed a gentle kiss against the place, where years before, the witches slit murderously after tearing his writhing infant from her womb. Hayley swallowed against his lips as he placed another -and another- along the invisible gash. He would never forget the day they became parents in the most horrific way. Dark and draining memories plagued him every anniversary of this most beautiful and wretched event.

"Can't believe its been seventeen years," she murmured, the words vibrating from her throat against his kiss. He hummed in agreement. Her breath hitched sharply when he flipped her to the tiled shower wall in a flash, pressing his pelvis to hers. She laughed when he nodded towards his twitching erection pinned between their quivering bellies.

"Look at what you do to me. And the mess you make..." Klaus smeared his remaining blood like watercolors down her shoulders, painting a melting path to her breasts. Her eyes were green now, shining vividly with intention. He quirked an eyebrow in question. He knew that look.

Hayley dropped to her knees, the stream of water spattering his chest coldly in her absence. Klaus looked on, impossibly aroused by the sight of Hayley's parted smirk hovering so close. Her eyes turned up to meet his as she took him in her mouth; his groan echoed. He grew tighter and strained, her tongue slick and feverish like the sodden flesh between her thighs.

There wasn't time or privacy to let this moment grow and expand -but she proved that it didn't matter. Her hand pressed to his abdomen, the other wrapped around the hardened base of him.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, threading his fingers through her tangle of wet hair. Water ran down the plane of his body, streaming and gathering at her hand and mouth, droplets hanging from her lashes.

The rhythm was perfection: tongue swirling over the sensitive pucker of hooded skin; hand traveling the length of him in a delicate slippery grip; lips swollen and encompassing like her mouth was created with him in consideration. He was building like a thermometer; filling up and burning deliciously hot. The back of her throat hit him twice as he jolted from the way her fingers moved between his legs, cupping and kneading the hanging tightened skin.

He erupted in thick pulses, her mouth stilling and tongue easing and pressing...milking him. His shuddering growls and moans escaped low and quiet – it was the best he could manage. Klaus was unsure how he would continue the rest of the day and night without revisiting the image of Hayley licking the last pearl of him from the tip, tongue and lips so swollen they appeared bruised beneath the rouge flush.

She stood, dragging her fingers up his slippery body, blocking the stream of cool water once again. He grinned when she raised on her toes, placing a tiny kiss at the tip of his nose before stepping out of the shower.

"Hayley?" Klaus sounded hoarse and groggy. She turned slowly and his heart continued to thump heavily in his chest, breaths heaving and abdomen twitching. "You are magnificent."

She wiped the corners of her mouth with the pad of her thumb. Over her shoulder she replied demurely, "about time you noticed..."

* * *

The wind was gentle this late morning, bringing in scents of sea and distant rain. Hope had been refreshing her weather app as she shoveled down the breakfast Elijah prepared for her. At the sight of Hayley entering the room, Elijah busied himself with scrubbing the remaining skillet.

"Rain! RAIN. On my birthday."

"Not yet, grab your suit and come down to release some energy with me," Freya urged, clearing the last plate from the table. Releasing energy was what Elijah's sister referred to the process of using magic during an ancient form of yoga. His mother had used such forms during the harder moments in their early life as a family. It kept her centered and controlled rather than fearful and angry – and now, her granddaughter and eldest daughter used such tactics against the downside of being a witch.

Hope obeyed and darted out of the room, chugging down the last of her coffee and thrusting the mug into Elijah's hand in passing.

"Thank you uncle!" she called as she raced away, footsteps lost in the sound of the breeze rushing through the opened up home. She left behind the familiar scent of tangled honey curls bathed in fresh air and sun. Naturally, he recalled the many afternoons she'd spend learning on his guitar after being at the bayou. How quickly she'd grown since then, mastering the guitar and moving on to singing. _I want to sing and make music that helps people feel less alone_. It was a simple wish of a ten year old.

Niklaus entered just as his daughter disappeared, a relaxed smile tugging at his boyish face. Elijah distracted himself with the silverware. Though, it was hard not to notice Hayley's peachy glow and swollen smile as she trailed behind him.

"Good morning," Elijah stated politely, nodding towards the coffee pot, "there are a few cups left."

Rebekah and Keelin halted conversation from the window overlooking the ocean. His dear sister smiled coyly and asked in that elegant accent, "things coming along nicely this morning?"

Niklaus, never missing a beat, replied crisply, "everything taken care of. Who is conquering Hope's first gift this morning?"

Keelin swallowed a gulp of dark roast and said after a small cough, "Freya's taking her down to do their yoga thing and was going to give her ours."

Elijah's eyes followed Hayley as she stepped outside to the deck. It was the most normal she'd appeared in a long time, a sort of peaceful steadiness to her movements. He was worried. They were all worried. The potion saved for today was the stronger and altered blend; Freya believed it would provide the longest stretch of normalcy but it comes with the unknown repercussions. Hayley could end up incredibly sick once it wore off. Niklaus tried to talk her out of eyes like fire, she bit back, _I'm not missing my daughter's birthday because I'm scared of a little pain._

It wasn't "a little pain" any of them worried about. Niklaus shot him a look of concern, as if reading Elijah's mind. Perhaps the way he gazed outside towards Hayley's upturned face catching the wind was more transparent than he believed.

Niklaus's elbows dug into the countertop as he leaned close to say, "will you keep an eye on her, brother? I must make some calls and touch base with Jonah. It seems he's caught word of some stirring news among the wolves."

"Of course," Elijah replied, drying his hands on the damp dish towel.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Hayley could feel it in her feet. It was strange how the potion altered her senses. She wondered if this was like being a witch; a sort of connection with everything living and creating energy. Original blood coursing through her veins and a potion churning a battle against the curse below the surface – Hayley was tingling and alive and _burning_ with pent up energy.

She felt him there, like she always had. He smelled like his lemongrass soap and the peaches from breakfast before she picked up on the underlying scent of his skin. Hayley could find him in a crowd with her eyes closed.

"You look well," Elijah murmured, shuffling to a stop at her side. Hayley picked up on his detachment, no matter how polite and kind he presented himself through the years.

She decided not to waste any time. It was all she could think about and she needed to say it.

"Elijah..." her voice sounded smooth and strong. She missed feeling strong. "I have been thinking a lot about this plan of yours and Hope's..."

He didn't turn to look at her, so she followed his eyes towards the water. Hope and Freya stood in matching positions, arms stretched to the sky and eyes closed. Their mouths were moving and Hayley knew they were directing their expelled magic into the storm.

Hayley put a hand tentatively at Elijah's wrist. She felt him stiffen but he didn't try to remove himself from the gesture. "I can't let you open your memories to Hope behind Klaus's back. I can't do that to him."

"And if it is the only way?" Elijah cut in, hands gripping the worn railing. Two seagulls cried out over the sand and Hope turned around to smile. They must have summoned the birds with their magic, a favorite skill Hope learned from her aunt when she was just a kid. Elijah whispered, "It _is_ the only way. We must face that now."

Hayley spun towards him, anger licking her otherwise relaxed chest and voice rising, "what happens if she sees what we did?"

He widened his eyes as a warning, thrusting his finger to his lips to shush her. Alerting Klaus would be a bit of a disaster, but it was hard to control herself in this state. Elijah murmured softly, "we did nothing wrong."

Swallowing thickly, Hayley could still taste hints of copper and release. It only made her think of their darkest night together. The three of them coated in blood and angry. She croaked, "I don't want her thinking any of it was normal. It wasn't."

His hand was warm on the back of her neck. It only lasted a second before he remembered himself, dropping his hand to say, "she's a bright and resilient young woman and won't bat an eye."

"Yeah? Well what about the other aspect? What about the unification potion that allows her to feel and see all of your inner secrets?"

"I don't understand what it is you are so afraid of."

Hayley felt cold. She didn't like thinking of it all. It had been so much easier not knowing all the things a person isn't supposed to know about somebody else. It had been hard with Jackson and he was a kind and gentle guy barely two decades old.

She took in a gulp of air and replied thickly, "when Klaus and I took the unification potion I learned things that were...hard. There are things I still don't understand and I can't bare to ask him. Hope can't see these wouldn't want her to."

"It will not be the same for Hope and I, the potion is slightly different and she and I have not and will not be intimate. Niklaus will not be okay with this for the same reasons you are not, he will end any chances. I'm asking you to weigh the consequences of each choice. Please."

"You _have_ to ask for his permission. It's not fair, Elijah. And honestly, I'm disappointed in you. I thought your loyalty lies most with your family. You aren't putting your faith in his response and that will hurt."

"Hope is my family and she is suffering right along with you and my brother. My loyalty is not in question here, nor is my motive. Yours, however..."

"Oh, _mine_?!" Hayley roared. Elijah was really asking for it. How _dare_ he. And today of all days. Then again, she was the one to bring it up. It had just felt so calm to do so and every moment spent with Klaus was a moment she drew nearer. The thought of doing something he would be hurt by behind his back simply wasn't an option to her. Hayley was _certain_ there were other means of beating this curse.

Elijah turned to face her, the wind catching his neatly combed hair. "Your motive is what I speak of, my dear. Your loyalty is with your daughter, nobody would dare question that."

Luckily the wind roared around them and swallowed their angry words.

Hayley clenched her fists by her sides and said through a taut jaw, "what the hell are you trying to say?"

He replied calmly as if completely un-phased by her rising temperament. "You aren't afraid of what your daughter will think of you or me or her father. You're afraid of getting better and having to face how you really feel about Niklaus."

She saw red. Her fist slammed into his face. God, she broke his nose. The crunch was satisfying but the look in his eyes when he recovered... – Hayley couldn't back down now, he needed to learn his place in this.

Elijah grunted into his handkerchief, crimson seeping like ink through the white linen. His voice shaking in anger, he seethed, "if Niklaus hears of our plan then he will make sure he cuts off access to everything we would need to complete this. Even if it meant cutting off access to each other."

"Look at me when I say this," she said evenly. The curse was buried for now. This was all her. His eyes settled coolly on hers, his body so rigid. With a swipe of the drenched cloth, he muttered something she couldn't hear. A smear of blood remained above his lip; he darted the tip of his tongue across it. Yeah, he was pissed. She continued icily, "if you do this behind our backs, you will not be forgiven."

He made a sound out of his healing nose, something like a scoff. It angered her more. She wanted to break his jaw next. With a finger pointed towards Hayley's chest, he stated lowly, "Hope is seventeen years old and has spent most of her short life in search of your cure. She doesn't have a single friend aside from Benny. She's never gone on a date or to a school dance. She's the most talented and bright girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, but she's incredibly unhappy."

"I know how amazing she is."

Elijah looked ice cold when he sliced with his reply; "yes. And who raised her?"

Her eyes stung and vision sharpened; she knew they glowed with a wolf's fire. "I'm two seconds from ripping out your heart and shoving it up your old ass. Seriously, Elijah – watch it."

He nodded emphatically, crossing his arms. "Good. Be angry for the right reasons. Do not speak to me of forgiveness. Think bigger, Hayley. Who will have trouble forgiving who if you shoot down the only means to an end of this curse?"

 _Goddammit_ she knew he was right. Beneath it all she knew. The consequences were losing Hope, losing Klaus, or letting the curse consume the rest of their long lives. The choice _should_ be easy. But even so, Klaus deserved better than to be left in the dark; untrusted and feared. Hayley believed his choice would lie with their daughter even if nobody else did. Elijah may know his brother well enough to understand Klaus's initial response, but he didn't know the sides Hayley knew. Elijah was an uncle, not a father – and Klaus was a damn good father.

With two swift jabs of his fingers to the railing, Elijah murmured, "Niklaus is near. Let us finish this at a better time."

"I have nothing more to say. Weigh _your_ consequences, Elijah." She knew he hated when she grabbed the last word, but he'd always let her have it.

* * *

Aunt Freya's gift was a single dose potion. It was supposed to be taken when faced with a problem, opening up understanding and insight within and also leaving her with opened opportunities if she paid attention. Hope held the vial towards the light, peering into the opaque liquid as she tapped her foot impatiently at the top of the stairs.

"Why can't I come down yet?!" Hope growled again, shifting on her impossibly high heels. Aunt Beks had flown in a fashion team from Paris and now Hope was pretty sure she was walking around in an ensemble worth more than all of her past gifts combined. Hope smoothed the gauzy fabric of her dress, for the first time in her life feeling like she could turn some heads. Her hair and make up was killer. The amount of selfies she was going to assault Benny with tonight was going to demolish her cell's data plan.

"Kol is almost here with your gift, lovey," Aunt Beks called from the hall downstairs, just out of vision.

Hope felt like she stood there forever, fussing with her straightened hair that laid extremely long without the spring of curls to draw them up her back. She smelled like citrus hair product and her aunt's musky-sweet perfume that must have rubbed off after their hug.

When she was allowed to join the family in the entryway, Hope's eyes shifted across everyone until someone stuck out strangely. It took her several seconds to realize Benny stood among them, Kol's hands gesturing as if presenting her best friend.

Her jaw dropped open and a happy flutter in her chest caused a huge smile to erupt on her make up clad face. Benny smiled back but his eyes trailed up and down the length of her. Uncle Kol's gift to her was Benny? Yeah, he was really winning a lot of points lately.

Benny engulfed her in a bear hug and picked her up by the waist. Spinning her around he stated, "damn girl, you've about turned me straight."

* * *

"Look at them," Niklaus sighed, propping his chin atop Elijah's shoulder.

Elijah settled a palm briefly at his younger brother's cheek, replying, "Look at _us_. A couple of misty eyed old fools." Alcohol had always been an excellent buffer in times of strain. Their brotherhood was more cratered than the moon, battered by all of the unforseens in life. It was why moments like these were sacred; when things felt settled and –dare he say, hopeful?

Hope, as if sensing their gazes across the dance floor, blinked her thick lashes and met their eyes with a content smile, her arms encircled around Hayley's thin frame. It reminded him of when she was a tiny thing and would fight her sleep in her mother's arms. Hayley would walk and sway and hum, trying desperately to prod Hope into her toddler bed. Hope would sneak peeks towards him and Niklaus as she clung to Hayley like a koala bear, chubby cheeks and a sly grin because she was born mischievous.

Niklaus exhaled long and deep, pushing away to nurse his drink. Elijah eyed his relaxed grin, trying to ignore the pulsing beat of the busy nightclub. It was really time they all be going. Benny's voice, as he read comments from his piece on Rebekah to her over the music, was beginning to permanatly crimp Elijah's nerves. The boy needn't shout so often. They were vampires, not deaf geriatrics.

Freya caught Elijah's eye from across the dance floor, the neon red lights reflecting off her sequined dress. She nodded towards Hope and Keelin, now directing Hayley towards the exit; perfect timing. Elijah could not get away from the horrid music and décor (that had likely not been changed since the nineties) fast enough.

Now, crammed inside of the luxury limousine, it seemed oddly quiet despite Benny's cackling guffaws mingling with Hope's alcohol saturated giggling. Rebekah laced her fingers into his, leaning her head to Elijah's shoulder with a content sigh.

She asked quietly, close to his ear, "are you giving her your gift when we return?"

"I am," he replied, resting his cheek to her head. He had tracked down a Martin guitar that played like a dream, along with a vintage Neumann microphone and recording equipment. His niece was the calmest and happiest when making music – something Elijah used as a tool during the toughest years of her upbringing. He had always promised that he'd find her the perfect guitar after she mastered her skill on his collection. While he was a Gibson man, she preferred the woody sound of a Martin. He had to admit, her voice paired nicely with the latter.

Upon arrival, everyone scattered their separate ways to shed their club attire for a night in. Elijah's grand plan was falling into place nicely. He nodded in confirmation to himself, eyeing the setup he had sneaked out of the club earlier to place her gift in the middle of the living space. His wish was that she finally performed for the family. Elijah was eager for his siblings to recognize the tone of Hope's voice and the way her expression changed into something beautiful.

Elijah was not disappointed. Hope's eyes lit up and the hug she gave him nearly knocked him down to the couch. The family looked on as he and Hope discussed the type of guitar and equipment he had found, her eyes and words animatedly exuberant. There was nothing quite like making someone you love feel this amount of happiness.

When Hope played for them, her fingers steady even though he could see the apprehension in the way she bit her lip as she started strumming, Elijah could see the affect on his family. He wondered if they heard it too.

"She sounds like mother..." Kol whispered, looking stricken. Elijah nodded and smiled knowingly. She did. Esther once sang this exact song, something Hope learned first because it was Elijah's favorite. The Mikaelson children would wrap around one another, Finn and Henrik in the middle, as Esther used her warm tones to soothe a drunken Mikael and his terrified children into a peaceful slumber.

Hope looked nervous when she finished the song, the last note of her guitar hanging warmly in the air.

Benny broke the silence, "damn girl. I had no idea." Hope rolled her eyes but smiled, running her palm lovingly up and down the Adirondack spruce top.

With tears streaming, Hayley spoke up from her spot on the couch, nestled against Niklaus. "Baby girl, you are amazing."

Hope ducked her head and shrugged as if she hadn't just moved a room full of ancient vampires to tears. Niklaus caught Elijah's eye and offered such a rare smile – full of love and appreciation. Elijah swallowed hard. He knew Hayley was right about keeping things from his brother. This would be the hardest of betrayals. But, imagining a life where Hayley is well and Hope could truly start living...Elijah felt it was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why but I really needed Hayley to beat up on Elijah a little. They have so much chemistry on the show in my opinion and I always liked the restrained way Elijah would become angry with her and sometimes say some pretty harsh things. I always wanted her to push back with her emotions harder than what we saw. I mean she's a hybrid, she should be scrappier at times. What did you think?**

 **Thank you for the reviews and support! More in store for the birthday trip (like what her parent's gift will be!) and then we'll get back to answering some questions about the past and what it is that really happened 10 and 5 years ago.**

 **Also, since I am beta-less for a while now, I appreciate you guys being patient and kind with the many typos and random mistakes. After writing and staring so long at something, so much slips through the cracks. I guess this is why editors are important to the paid authors out there, ha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-11-**

* * *

The sand, still warm from a setting sun, spilled onto his bare abdomen. Hayley absently scooped another handful to trickle through a loose grasp, the scratch and tickle causing him to twitch. Klaus swatted her hand away, peeking through heavy lids to watch her smile. Her eyes were droopy and sweat beaded and dripped between her bikini top. She was too out of it to notice his eyes trace the swell of her breasts like a caress.

Klaus worried about the potion lash-back, but somehow Hayley's nonchalance and _let's take it as it comes_ attitude put him at ease. He knew better – and so did she. It was likely to be an incredibly trying night.

Hope strummed a scratchy tune on the new guitar, humming in between conversation with Benny. She sat cross legged on the large blanket Klaus and Hayley were sprawled at the corner of. Benny's head lay in Hope's lap; it was good to see the smiles reach her eyes.

"Play that one again," Benny urged, his grin stained with wine.

Klaus's focus drifted beyond them towards the gentle gulf. Rebekah's hair caught the sun in glints of gold as she stooped to collect another shell in the distance, dropping it into Elijah's ready hand.

"Come to the water with me," Hayley requested through a lazy yawn.

"I think..." Klaus began, grabbing her hand and tugging her up with him, "that I'll go get us more Merlot." She nodded, biting her lip when he plucked the empty wine bottle from Benny's clutch.

Benny commanded over the beginning chords of a Fleetwood Mac song, "bring the Gamay, it's better."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, but Hayley's gentle grasp reminded him to pretend as if he adored the boy enough not to dismember him. Instead, Klaus thumbed a patch of sand from Hayley's cheek before trudging up the seaweed riddled path. The windows and doors were open; Keelin's voice carried long before he entered through the back deck.

"Klaus won't like that..."

"No...", came Freya's soft tones, "he really won't. But I see Elijah's point. Hayley can't carry on like this much longer."

Klaus paused near the door, listening in and waiting to be seen. His heart thumped heavily and blood roared in his ears. _What_ exactly would he not like? Elijah was up to something, he had sensed it and now this confirmed his suspicions. And Kol popping in and out...Klaus grit his teeth, something was transpiring within the family and it would require immediate action.

A clatter from the sink sounded out before Keelin asked, "what do you think Hayley is going to decide?"

"Honestly, I think she won't do a thing without Klaus's approval, no matter how great the idea."

"Because of the hybrid bond..." Keelin hummed.

"It could be. But I think it's more of a Hayley thing. She respects him too much to see big picture and that some betrayals are necessary."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and took a step inside, only to have his cell phone buzz and give him away. Keelin dropped a plate into the sink and let out a squeak of surprise. Freya swallowed hard, eyes closing briefly. They quieted and their faces said it all; fear and regret. He glanced down at his phone. _Jonah_. His sister and her lover would have to wait.

"Do you have her?", he barked into the phone.

Jonah spoke softly, as if not alone. "Yes, Marcel's got her in the dungeon."

Klaus pursed his lips and settled a narrowed gaze on his sister. "Well done. I'll be sure to have your bonus wired within the hour."

He hung up and took to staring down the women frozen in the kitchen, rolling around the meaning of their secret conversation. The word betrayal left his gut sour and throat tight. Jackson's last remaining kin was now sitting in a dark and damp cage, quivering in fear. Hayley wouldn't like it, but he would do what was needed to find the witch who cast the curse. It was the only way. And it seemed, if the overheard conversation in the kitchen was any indication, that he was not the only one carrying such a mentality.

"Tell me," Klaus began, entering the kitchen, "what sort of betrayal does my wife find herself conflicted over?"

* * *

Elijah smiled, amusement all over his sea sprayed face. Hope and Rebekah thought it funny to pack a bathing suit for Hayley thats bottoms were made to look like a wolf face complete with small ears. The bikini top mimicked two full moons hanging at her breasts. It was ridiculous but Klaus had laughed so hard and kissed her even harder.

"Yeah, yeah. Hope said she packed me a surprise so I suppose it could have been worse," Hayley sighed, the water lapping at her toes.

"Wicked girl, your daughter." He held out a hand. "Care to join me for a swim?"

Hayley shrugged and tentatively edged into the swell of foamy waves, only grabbing onto his hand when the dizziness proved too strong under the escaping sand beneath her footing. Rebekah had joined Hope and Benny on the blanket and her laughter could be heard over the swirling rush of water.

"How are you feeling?" he asked once they were chin deep in water.

"Alright I think. Out of it. Klaus thinks I should take a break in wolf form tonight but I don't like to risk it. I bit you before. What if I get angry and bite someone else?"

"Do you feel the curse is affecting your wolf now?" He looked rigid with concern. There was something else written on his face too. Something between anger and fear in his taut jaw and tense shoulders.

Hayley pressed her lips together before offering a short nod, avoiding his eyes. She'd thought about her options the entire time she'd been latched onto Klaus's neck, gulping him until the warmness spread from belly to toes.

Elijah kept his gaze on her, staring intently. Hayley stared back, or tried to at least. Her eyes were so heavy like weights hung from each lash. She understood where she stood. He and Hope were going to perform the memory walk whether she agreed or not. They'd find the ingredient and she'd be cured. It was the things Hope would see that held Hayley back the most. It was that night Hayley had become so pathetically weak and committed such horrifying acts. The curse had nearly taken her life; soul and body. If Elijah hadn't been there...

Hayley shuddered at the memory. His finger swept a tear from her face, she hadn't realized she'd started crying.

"If I don't tell him it will destroy the trust we've built. It's hard to explain...It...I..."

"It's okay to love him."

Hayley slumped in defeat, the water lifting her towards Elijah. He tilted her chin with a single finger and rested his forehead to hers.

"Hayley," he whispered, "he loves you too. You will be forgiven."

"It's more than that...it's our wolves. They won't betray one another. Not after..."

"I understand. I have thought extensively about your concerns and will not stand in your way if you decide to bring this to him before we complete the memory walk. It is your choice, I only ask you give Hope and I a head start. Davina will be waiting for us when we return."

"Okay..."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I can't fight much longer." The admission of defeat hit her hard and she could do little more than let it wash over her like the warm swell of sea.

"Come, let us gather together by the pool. It appears the others are venturing that way."

"Sorry I hit you earlier."

"Liar," he smiled. "But it is quite alright. Impressive hook."

Hayley let him wrap an arm around her waist as they trudged slowly up the gritty sand.

* * *

Music was playing from Benny's portable speaker, drowning out the sounds of Hope's parents inside. Her mom had been draped over her dad on a pool float, everything seemed fine...maybe a little oddly tense...but fine. Until it wasn't. It was hard seeing her like that; shuddering against waves of despair and hiding her face in the crook of Klaus's neck as he gently scooped her out of the water.

Hope expected the potion crash, even though a part of her hoped it would be the one time there wasn't one. She was grateful for the time she got on her birthday with a mostly normal Hayley. The potion had done its job and now...

Hope situated on the float, using her arms to drift closer to her drink. A loud crash from inside caused her to cringe and jerked their attention towards the lit up beach cottage.

"Uh...should someone go in there or something?" Benny asked loudly, chasing a straw around his drink with parted lips.

Elijah lifted out of the water, muttering, "remain here." He wetly padded towards the pile of towels, the relaxed expression from just moments before disappeared. Hope bit her lip as she watched him wrap the tropical print towel around his pelvis and wearily sweep his dripping hair back with both hands. They locked eyes momentarily but he blinked away, jaw clenched.

A splash of water dotted her cheek and stole Hope's attention. "I love this song, remember when we heard it?" Benny asked, bobbing his head while slurping down the strawberry daiquiri. "This girl right here," he gestured towards Hope while smiling towards Rebekah and Kol, "got _down_ to this one night on top of the bar at that one place...what's it called?" When Hope didn't answer he waved his hand and continued, "some place where they don't take kindly to girls dancing on their tables."

Drunken shenanigans rarely happened in public, Hope tried to keep that part of her private and away from the social circles that had an affect on her parents and the pack. But, she liked to have fun sometimes...just like any other teenage girl she guessed. It was safe with Benny, they looked out for each other, always had.

Aunt Rebekah smiled and cocked her head, asking Kol in that melodic hum Hope loved, "I wonder where she got that from..."

Hope finally reached her drink, the squeaky float nudging against the cement as she took a large gulp. She was trashed but in a good way. Like she could melt into her float and smile through the tears. Was she crying? She touched her face. No, it was from Benny's splash. Hope dropped the glass into the water accidentally. She watched as it capsized before sinking to the bottom, amber bourbon inking in a cloud near her float.

She replied with a smile, "I am merely a product of my environment." That's what Uncle Elijah always said when she behaved in certain ways.

The song changed to something slower and a silence settled between the gentle lapping of pool water and murmured conversation. The ocean was calm and a storm drifted in pulses of lightning far across the gulf's night sky. Hope felt a hand at her cheek.

"You okay?" Benny asked. His breath smelled like red skittles. She hated those fruity drinks.

Nodding she lifted her arms up and wiggled her fingers. He grinned as she wrapped her damp arms around his neck, squealing loudly as he pulled her off the float. It had been a good birthday. After enjoying the amazing music equipment Uncle Elijah gifted, Hope took a moment by the sea with her parents before they decided to take a swim. Her parents were just about to reveal their gift when the curse butted in once again. Not at all surprising.

"Oh look!" Rebekah's voice carried excitedly. She was holding up an inflatable beach ball. Benny spun Hope around in the water until she pinched his side and pushed away. She was dizzy enough without the synchronized swimming. The ball landed with a soft splat between them.

"Is she trying to engage us in a game of fetch?" Benny asked in his horrible attempt at a British accent.

"Dodgeball maybe?" Hope shrugged, tossing it towards Kol's dozing face. He caught it with his eyes closed and promptly popped it with an effortless clench of his hand.

" _Hey_ ," Rebekah protested sharply, "I was trying to initiate a friendly game of pool volley."

Howling with laughter, Benny tried to mimic her accent again, "pool volley?" Turning to Hope he stated gleefully, "god, I love your family."

Hope smiled and nodded in agreement. They were the best and hardly anyone ever saw these sides to the Mikaelsons. Benny had always gotten along best with Auntie Beks. Hope remembered sitting with him on the end of Rebekah's bed when they were kids, her aunt modeling outfits that Benny judged with brutal honesty as Hope played in her jewelry. The string of black pearls her father had gifted were Hope's favorite and had hung to her knees back them.

Uncle Kol shoved the nearly emptied bottle of bourbon into Rebekah's hand. She finished it off in several gulps, swiping at her lips with the back of her hand. Even that was made to look elegant.

"Come on out sweetie darlings, the storm is closer," Rebekah called out in a hint of a slur; heavy lids and glistening lips.

They ended up playing cards at the small poolside table, wrapped in towels and drinking water at Uncle Kol's request.

"Thank you Auntie for making me look and feel beautiful tonight," Hope murmured, squeezing Rebekah's hand. Then to Kol she bit her lip and said, "and thank you Uncle for bringing me someone special to keep my mind off of what's going on inside. It means a lot."

Hope watched her uncle play another round with Benny as she and Rebekah leaned against each other as observers. Hope was way too drunk to think. She'd have to be carried back in. The glow of the upstairs bathroom grabbed her gaze from their table by the pool. Hayley's cries were so familiar and constant that Hope barely noticed them infiltrate the music and laughter lulling her towards peace. One day things would be peaceful.

She knew exactly what to take Aunt Freya's helpful birthday potion for.

* * *

Elijah followed the sounds of a struggle up the narrow stairs, fingers trailing along a blood smeared wall. His shoes crunched on broken glass every other step and... _anger_ burned in the air, singeing the back of his throat.

The curse usually evoked a sense of despair for Hayley, as it was intended to mimic the Kenner family's pain of losing Jackson. Though, at times, the use of potions and herbs suppressed the curse so long that it inevitably snapped back with force. If his altercation with Hayley earlier was of any indication, the curse was now choosing to present itself through aggression and anger.

Elijah stepped over the splintered remains of an armchair before nudging the door open with both readied hands. Niklaus looked relieved even if Hayley seemed livid at Elijah's sudden appearance inside the blood spattered bathroom. His brother's nose was healing but blood coated in sticky clots from nostril to neck. She must have hooked him much harder than she had Elijah.

"Get him out of here," Hayley muttered, as if forgetting she was no longer angry with his efforts and involvement. She stood clutching her stomach and quaking under a sheen of sweat. Her bathing suit clung wetly and dripped pink droplets around her rigid toes. Every bit of her looked clenched like strained steel. He wanted to run, his vampire senses pricked and inwardly screaming for him to put distance between himself and the alarming stench of wolf in the air. She would tear through him; reduce him to a pulp. It was all over her face and a warning flashed amber in her glare.

Freya rushed in past Elijah, thrusting a mug into Klaus's hands. She stated breathlessly, "it will help with the pain..." Hayley knocked it out of her hand, stepping forward.

" _DAMMIT_ Hayley," Niklaus seethed, grabbing her by both arms and pinning her to the crimson painted tile.

Freya stooped down to retrieve a piece of the mug, sighing heavily and muttering an incantation. The liquid lifted like a blob and hovered in the air before his sister directed it with steady fingers towards Hayley; Niklaus had his arm positioned over her neck and sweat dripped down his brow as he struggled to hold her in place. She was really putting up a hell of a fight and Elijah wondered where her strength came from. It seemed as if the curse had blinded her to the fact that they were trying to help.

Before the cerulean liquid reached her mouth, the slow crinkling wet descend of fangs caused the hairs on Elijah's arms to rise. He froze as she bit so hard into Niklaus's arm that the sound of bone cracking sent an icy jolt down Elijah's spine. Elijah dove to put himself between Hayley and Freya as Niklaus fell to his knees growling in pain, blood spraying from the wound.

Elijah held up his hands, "look at me, hey...hey..." He wouldn't snap her neck if he didn't have to. Several years ago they learned the hard way that the healing process was like an inner circle of hell for her under the curse.

Hayley stepped forward, eyes glowing large and unblinking. Getting bit was likely unavoidable, but he was far more worried for his sister and the other humans inhabiting the property than for himself. He worried for Hope.

"Love, come here," Niklaus rasped from where he stood unsteadily, hand wrapped around the meaty wound. "You don't want to hurt them, Hope is downstairs."

Hayley paused at this and Elijah could feel Freya relax behind him. The moment was short lived when Keelin creaked to a halt on the hardwoods outside the bathroom. Hayley's attention turned towards the sound, her fingers extending into razor-like claws.

Freya sprung towards the open door, exclaiming," _NO._ " The word echoed harshly against the tiled room, rattling his skull.

Everyone moved at once. Elijah was knocked back so hard that he went through the wall with a crushing crash of plaster, wood, and glass – landing him outside onto the deck. The pain was excruciating and it took him several seconds to figure out a wooden post was poking through his gut. His spine was definitely broken, he couldn't move no matter his best efforts.

The scene around him turned to chaos when a wolf – Hayley's wolf – tore past him, followed quickly by a vamp speeding Niklaus. Even from his Elijah's position, where he could do nothing but wait to heal, the look of panic on Niklaus's face was evident. The blood pouring from Elijah's abdomen -a reminder that healing wouldn't come quickly in this particular predicament.

Elijah felt a trickle of relief between the sputtering fight for air when he saw Freya and Keelin look on from the splintered doorway. At least they remained unharmed. It was likely because Hayley returned to wolf form in an effort to avoid harming anyone, choosing to put distance and give her emotional state a break. But with the curse affecting her wolf now...

Kol's face appeared, worry all over his familiar features. "Need a hand, mate?"

"Go...h-h-elp Hope..." Elijah struggled out, tasting blood. He could not bleed out, not now.

His younger brother ignored the request, clenching his jaw as he grasped the broken piece of deck, pulling it through Elijah's gut. The suctioning sound echoed nauseatingly in the air.

"ARGH!" Elijah yelled against the pain. Something alerted Kol because his attention jerked away and he flashed out of view as soon as the post was tossed with a clatter to the side... and then the screams erupted. Elijah was able to turn his head and watch the scene play out as his spine crunched back into place, disc by excruciating disc.

Hayley's wolf stood feet from Hope, heaving growling snarls towards her frozen daughter. Niklaus approached slowly, his voice coated in panic, "Hayley, I swear to God..."

"Don't hurt her," Hope whimpered towards her father as Hayley edged closer. It was as if Hayley was gone and this cursed wolf had taken over. Usually the curse only lightly affected her in wolf form. This was now the worst lash back after a dose they've ever had. After this, Hayley would refuse to take it ever again. Of that, he was sure. It would force his hand even more.

"She would want me to," Niklaus replied dully, slowly shedding his ring...then his talon necklace he'd worn since they were boys. The jewelry fell to the sand from his brother's limp hand. Elijah knew what was to happen. Something he hadn't seen in quite some time. Something he knew his brother didn't want to do, not in the least.

Before Hayley's snarling wolf could charge towards Hope, Niklaus wolfed out in a cacophony of popping bones and grunts-turned-growls, meeting her mid air. Hope's scream was drowned out by the thunderous guttural sounds of the two wolves as they thudded heavily to the grassy sand. The only way to tell between them as their teeth gnashed wildly between struggles to get to their feet, was size. Their coloring and markings were identical as if born from the same litter. Elijah never knew. Never remembered. Tried to forget. Beneath it all they were wolves and he was not – he knew it now in that way things tend to shift into focus, realizing perception was wrong all along.

"STOP THEM!" Hope shrieked, moving forward. It took both Kol and Rebekah to drag her back a safe distance from the fight. Elijah could move now, but not enough to do anything of service. He merely struggled to crawl closer, sand scraping layers of skin from his bare forearms.

"DAD NO!" Elijah had never heard Hope scream with such despair. It pierced the night and rang in his ears.

Niklaus's wolf, bloodied and ripped to ribbons of fleshy fur, pinned Hayley's wolf to the ground with his jaws clamped around her throat. His breaths heaved through flared nostrils and their growls ripped into the night, low like shuddering like the beginnings of an earthquake. Hayley's wolf struggled against his hold as he used all his strength to keep her down. She yelped sharply, causing Hope to let out a sob of protest.

"Don't look," he heard Rebekah say, burying Hope's face in an embrace.

When Hayley's struggles finally ceased and only small whimpers escaped like sharp whistles from her bleeding throat, Niklaus released her. He stepped heavily back, eyes glowing and peering with a command into hers. She slowly struggled to her crimson stained paws and bowed her head, laying right back down to signal her utter submission to Klaus's wolf.

This was a victory in a sense. Hope and the others were now safe, and Hayley calmed into submission. They both, in a strange flurry of moving bones and skin, transformed back to their human forms, Hayley bleeding profusely from the bite around her throat. As Hope broke free and raced towards her mother, Elijah realized with a heaviness that something more had occurred here.

Hayley was no longer a co-alpha in their union. Niklaus had just taken it from her in that single act of attack and her submission; Elijah was no wolf but he understood that much. All they bargained and worked for to ensure peace and protection five years ago was now threatened. Neither pack trusted Klaus Mikaelson with the title. Neither pack would accept this. Vampires would abandon their posts in fear of a wolf take over...

Elijah looked towards Kol in defeat. It would be nearly impossible to make a play for the witches in the political upheaval that would soon reveal itself if the pack and witches realized Niklaus was solely in charge. It was Hayley the factions trusted, that was no secret. If they lost Davina's help then Hope would have to attempt the memory walk on her own. Something Elijah was certain she could achieve, but not without repercussions.

The curse proved too strong, it's dark magic tethered to every last thread of her –Hayley's wolf could no longer be trusted.

* * *

"Please, Hope."

She blocked him from the car, tears streaming down her cheeks. No way was this it. It was supposed to be her mom's turn to sleep outside with her. It was supposed to be special.

"Don't leave, _please_. I'd rather be with you than not, I don't care if she's not able to do anything. I just want her here." She felt like she was going to puke. The taste of alcohol and bile tickled her senses.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We do need to be going before she wakes up."

"Daddy, please..." Hope whimpered, clutching his forearm. He gently pulled away and slid into the front seat. She wished he'd at least look at her. This wasn't fair, everything was fine. Her mom could sleep this off and be fine with another dose, they were giving in to the curse and it was...Hope couldn't accept that.

She reached her hand out and halted the car with her magic just as it started backing up. Hope's eyes met her father's through the windshield. In the end...after a several minute showdown of furrowed brows and rheumy eyes, she lowered her hand and turned quickly to flee towards the home.

The bathroom was too far, her vomit ended up in the kitchen sink instead.

"Come on, lovey, why don't you come lay down in our bed," Rebekah suggested once Hope's heaving subsided. Her hands were gentle as she guided Hope down the hall, continuing softly, "you and Benny can take our room for tonight, it's quite comfortable."

"No, i'm not tired. I wa-wan-..." Hope couldn't form the words through her sniffling cries. This was horrible. All she could remember was the smell of the battling wolves; sour and musky.

"Come, I'll make you some tea," Uncle Elijah suggested, gesturing for her to sit at the dining table. Hope nodded and shakily lowered herself to the cool wooden seat, letting Benny sit close with clammy hands wrapped around her own.

She wasn't sure how much time passed or how long she grasped the warm teacup, but eventually she looked up and remembered something.

"What were my parents going to give me as their gift?"

Her family, each of them standing around the destroyed room, remained silent. Hope arched an eyebrow, a picture swinging on it's hinges before falling to the ground in a clatter. It looked like the home had survived a tornado with all the blood, glass, and missing chunks of wall and frame.

"Well...erm…" Rebekah began tentatively.

Elijah looked to his feet.

Finally, Freya stepped in and stated plainly, "they purchased this beach house. It's yours now…"

Hope's eyes trailed over the debris and wreckage, another long silence stretching amongst the Mikaelsons. She couldn't stop it if she tried, a giggle erupted from her mouth. They looked at her as if she'd gone mad, but when her chuckles turned to full-bellied laughs she was no longer the only one smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hayley and Klaus: husband and wife. Backstory on how this came to be and what it means now coming up soon!**

 **Thanks for your continued support, I'd love to hear from more of you, it means a lot!**

 **Shout out to Senisra for helping me out so much lately with both fics. I really probably would have given up with sharing any of it by now if not for our many talks and all the help and insight. Much love, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-12-**

* * *

 **(AN: for the sake of my AU timeline, it would be easier to just explain that during that time on the show where the Mikaelsons are in coffins waiting for Hayley to find the cure to their bites from Marcel, Hayley actually cures them much earlier and they only lose 2 years as opposed to 5. There is no Inadu/The Hollow storyline with Hope so Marcel does not initially allow them back into the city even though he lets Klaus go (for Hope).)**

 **[13 years ago. Hope age 4]**

They moved around at first until Hayley had taken Hope to a playground near the loft they were renting in Georgia. Elijah always lagged a city or town behind, ensuring they hadn't been followed and that no traces were left. The less Marcel knew about their whereabouts, the better. His bite could kill them all and he wasn't thrilled with the Mikaelsons – but had let them go as Hope grew and cried for her family.

Klaus traveled close by, as did Rebekah. Kol running from his own demons just a flight away with Freya. They should have another safe location spelled by now in Tennessee. Hope would like Memphis.

Hayley and his daughter entered noisily through the door, bringing the smell of sun in their hair. Hope perched herself aside him, taking his cold hand into her humid grip. He pressed his lips to her wind stricken hair, catching Hayley's eyes from where she stood at the kitchen sink.

"I'm going to go change," she told him, pulling at her damp shirt.

Hope slipped off the couch, using his knee for leverage before springing off behind her mother. Klaus looked after her, amused at her vitality despite the summer's mugginess. He glanced away when Hope pushed the door open too far just as Hayley was stepping into a pair of shorts.

Klaus stood then, placing a record on Hope's lime green portable vinyl player. She had an ear for music and told them once she preferred the parts between the music that she could hear best from vinyl. He knew what she meant because he enjoyed them just the same. The breathy scratching and pitches he'd never have picked up on as a human. Just another reminder that his child that grew and flourished like any other child, was no human at all -her powers seemingly endless.

Hayley's voice called from the bedroom, growing louder as she followed Hope's skipping dance into the open living space. "Rebekah texted that she and Elijah are hung up for now, but everything is fine. You'll stay tonight?"

Klaus usually stayed close by across the main street when the others caught up, as they tended to rent smaller spaces to keep off of the radar. When he didn't answer, just accepted Hope's hand prompted by a lazy blues song that caught her spirit, Hayley sighed and he knew they would argue yet again tonight. But for now his daughter wanted to dance and there was a calm in his chest.

They had chicken marsala Hayley brought up from the restaurant below their loft, chewing slowly and sipping at wine as Hope hummed along with her music. They both chuckled when she fell asleep on the balcony while they named constellations and nursed their drinks.

"I'll put her to bed," Hayley whispered, scooping Hope up effortlessly from the space against his side she always tucked perfectly into. Hayley's cheek inadvertently grazed his nose but he seemed to be the only to notice.

She returned with a new bottle of wine and he watched her take a gulp straight from it. A little dribbled down the corner of her mouth, leaving a stain in its path, only to disappear after she thumbed it away. He hid a smile as he rolled over the labels he'd assigned to her in his mind as they came to life before him. Seemingly shy smile that hid a biting tongue. A classically beautiful face that he secretly itched to paint. Behind the regality of a power thrust onto her so quickly; hybrid and queen, she was still just a young girl who put her feet on furniture and a wolf's temperament that tugged at his own.

"What is it?" he finally asked, holding his hand out for the bottle.

She didn't look at him when she replied, but focused on the stars. "Hope likes it here. I think we should stay. Let her have a real childhood where she goes to school and makes friends."

He didn't answer, just drank longer and deeper before handing the bottle back. They corresponded like this for a while until they had killed two bottles; she doing all the talking and he remaining still. She provided a well thought out list of reasons they should stay, ending with, "Elijah and Rebekah agree."

He looked at her then, the alcohol causing the movement to feel warm. "And if I disagree?"

She flinched but took his hand, bumping knuckles clumsily before threading her fingers with his. The touch was unexpected and felt foreign at first. Until it didn't.

Her voice was husky and eyes glossy under the sharp waning moon. "She's our daughter and I need you to agree."

He could feel her nervous pulse through her slender cool fingers. Janis Joplin still played softly through the opened French doors. He did not fully listen to Hayley's story about meeting kids on the playground and Hope begging to invite them over for a play date. He just watched the mother of his child plead for permission to give her a happy life. The wine took away her usual precise way of enunciating and added an emotionally fueled fluidity to her usually restrained mannerisms when he was near.

If Hayley were the conniving sort, the way she held his gaze now, and his fingers too, he would believe her to be playing on his emotions to get her way. The way Katarina fooled Elijah time and again with the same games. But the thing about Hayley was that she was likely one of the truest people he had ever met. She simply wanted him to be on her side – Hope's side.

"Okay," he finally agreed, his voice barely rising above the crickets. Her smile was infectious and it might have been the calmest he had felt in ages.

When their fingers finally untangled he watched her suck in her wine stained bottom lip before asking mischievously if he'd like another drink before bed. He held her gaze for some time, watching her prominent cat-like eyes flick back and forth in question. She had pulled her hair up and still smelled of the sun even whilst bathed in moonlight. There was something different in the way both Hayley and Hope scented when he honed in on his wolf side. Some sort of residual genetics anchoring them as his family perhaps. He often wondered if she could scent it too but they seldom connected like this so it wasn't a topic he felt he could approach without purpose. Just a mere curiosity.

Klaus stood then and sighed, looking down at her relaxed body, "Ah, little wolf."

She accepted his hand and stood to follow him to the kitchen. He felt those eyes, the color of earthy moss, watch him move around gathering two shot glasses and his half full bottle of bourbon. She arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Well, this on top of wine and you'll be carrying me to bed."

His hand froze mid pour, eyes sliding up to meet hers. He inwardly chuckled when she must have realized how that sounded. She ducked her head then, a smile tugging at her lips, "You know what I meant."

The glass made a hollow scrape when he slid it under her eye level, tapping the rim a few times with a gentle press of his middle finger, before pouring his own. She met his eyes again as he raised the shot glass to toast.

"To Hope," he murmured, clanking into her glass.

They ended up back on the balcony because the bourbon went so well with her elation. He let her talk and laugh, mostly stories about Hope he'd already heard but craved just the same. He probably shouldn't have let her finish off his bottle but it was worth seeing her try to be quiet when they decided it was time to retire. Klaus covered her mouth with his hand when she almost woke Hope with a startled yelp after he stepped on a squeaky toy.

She leaned back into him, her body shaking with silent laughter as they watched Hope flop around the small bed. Once still, Klaus removed his hand, wiping his dampened palm playfully on her shirt.

"I could watch her sleep all night," she sighed.

He tugged Hayley gently by the arm to her own room, wondering if this was the first time she had let loose since finding out she was carrying his child. The alcohol was starting to affect him even as his tolerance was at an ancient vampire level. It was warm and comforting, much like this entire evening had been with his daughter and her mother.

He hovered in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and watched her flop onto her bed. When she had tucked the pillow under her cheek, her eyes fluttered lazily open to peer at him.

"Thank you Klaus. We'll make a beautiful life for her here."

Her words were slurred but he was grateful for them. Truth be told, the thought of staying still long enough for someone to cause his daughter harm was like a hot fire being lit at his feet. His family was tired and his daughter deserved a life. He knew that. They knew that. He supposed if the evil were to catch up, it might as well be sooner than later while they were all still together and ready to fight.

Her eyes close but she mumbled something else. Something that twisted both beautifully and tragically in his gut.

"You're such a wonderful father to her."

Hayley's breathing turned heavy so he checked in on Hope once more before pulling out the couch mattress. His heart full, he slept.

* * *

Hayley felt cool little hands between her shoulder blades and the tickle of hair across her forehead when Hope's small lips pressed to her cheek.

"You smell like alcohol," Hope stated.

"Mommy drank too much last night," Hayley admitted, trying to sit up slowly. They couldn't shelter Hope from everything…

Hayley winced at the slicing pain rippling from head to toe. Being a hybrid had its perks. Usually there was no hangover and no repercussions to a heavy night of any sort of substance abuse, but she hadn't been tending to her vampiric needs these past few days. It was as if she had the flu but worse, her every movement felt like jagged metal shards scraping against one another.

"Can I have an egg?" Hope asked, eyes puffy with sleep and pillow creases on her youthful cheeks.

Hayley dropped a kiss to her freckled nose. Hope grinned and skipped into the kitchen as Hayley shuffled behind her, listening as Hope explained she wanted the egg yolk kind of runny and the white part done. Hayley stopped short when she spotted Klaus still asleep on the pullout couch, tangled from the waist down in ivory sheets. One palm laid flat on his bare stomach while the other was tossed to the side, dangling from the bed.

Hope followed Hayley's frozen gaze, lighting up when she noticed her father. Klaus made a moaning sound when she crawled up aside him, tickling playfully beneath his chin. He gathered the squealing girl up in his arms, tumbling around with her like a couple of pups.

Usually, Hayley would never interrupt moments like these. She loved watching the relationship between father and daughter – loved watching him be the sort of dad girls dream of. But, the warmth was slowly leaving Hayley like an upward trickle of condensation from all limbs into her heart. She'd need to feed very soon.

Weakly she caught his eye and nodded for him to follow her. The concern on his face reaffirmed that she needed blood; there's a sort of pale gray that takes over the skin if time stretches too long between feeds. She caught sight of her reflection after rushing into the bathroom, a sinking nausea swallowing her from throat to gut.

Hayley sat on the lip of the tub, barely feeling the porcelain under her grasp. Klaus quickly shut the door behind him and knelt before her, peering up in concern.

She began to tell him as quietly as she could that he'd need to somehow compel someone to slip by that she could feed on. She refused to let Hope see her this way. He listened to each of her quickly thought out plans until finally he shook his head and then called over his shoulder to Hope through the door, "Put on a record sweetheart, I'll make you breakfast after I help Mom."

He returned his gaze to hers when Hope's B.B. King record scratched the start of a swaying tune. Hayley allowed him to pull her up by the elbows and steady her at the waist. His fingers pushed into her hips with every enunciation as he stated firmly, "You must feed now – from me."

Hayley felt a stir in her gut at the realization he was right. She wasn't strong enough to slip out the door and compel someone. God, this was such a bad blood crash -worse one yet. Hope would be confused if they brought a stranger into the bathroom.

There was no other way. Still, it gave Hayley hesitance. She knew what it felt like on the other end. Elijah had fed from her in the midst of lovemaking, though she'd never fed on someone she knew.

Her eyes trailed down to where his pulse thrummed gently against his neck and then to his wrist. She didn't know which would be less awkward. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't have the grace that Elijah did when slipping his fangs into her skin. It was a funny thought; having a fear of hurting an ancient vampire who would just heal anyway.

"Don't think about it, just do it. Wherever you're comfortable," he murmured beneath the music. Hope's hums were further away now, disappearing along with the heavy thudding of her skipping feet.

Hayley nodded and only noticed his hands were still pressed into her curves after her fangs struck through the skin of his neck and he gripped her harder. Usually she compelled someone to not be afraid and to stand still. The pulse was usually steady and easy enough to drink. Klaus was not calm, there was no ignoring his quickened pulse or the curse that slipped from his lips when her tongue tried to slow the flow. She would process all this later, for now her instincts had taken completely over and all she wanted was more of what was trickling warmly down her throat. His taste was different than anything she'd drank before and it was dizzying.

His hands left her waist and she heard him place his palms roughly to the wall behind them, steadying himself. She needed to slow down but had never experienced this sort of pull before. He would have to stop her and she began to wonder if he was lacking the ability – like her – to do so.

Hope's voice, muffled at the door, caused her to snap out of it and unlatch, stumbling back into the wall between his outstretched arms. "Come dance with me Daddy!"

Klaus's voice caused something in her belly to yank; thick and deep like the low strums of bass in Hope's music still lazily blaring. "Just a minute darling."

His eyes returned to hers, his palms slipping down the tiled wall to hang by his sides. She felt his blood cooling on her chin and a droplet run down her neck. His eyes trailed along with it before looking away and slowly backing up into the sink, turning to wet his hands. She watched in a glazed over haze, his blood pumping deliciously warm and thriving in every cell of her body. There was a moment of euphoria reminding her of the ecstasy pills she tried in her teens.

Klaus's movements were swift and precise as he wet the drying blood on his neck. She'd done better than she had thought in the midst of all the hunger. It was a clean bite with little spill. Most of the blood had ended up on herself. He toweled his neck and turned around after wetting his hands again. With a silent finger he beckoned her over until she stood close enough that he could quickly wet her neck and face before pressing and swiping the towel this way and that against her skin. Hayley realized, closing her eyes briefly, that she was aroused -pulsing, dampened, and on fire. There's no way he couldn't scent that...

He was dabbing the corner of her parted lips when he finally caught her gaze. "Sorry, I didn't have time to warn you of…"

The high? The connection? The fire that was muddying up her mind and causing something to ignite where it really shouldn't; not ever?

"Oh god…" she whispered, her eyes shutting tight. He must have heard him too because Klaus swung the door open, ready to put space between them.

It was too late of course, as these things always seemed to go. Elijah and Rebekah stood with Hope in the kitchen. For a moment there was a long silence, only the dripping of the sink filling the room. Rebekah cleared her throat and said slowly, "Hope darling, come show me that new dinosaur lamp in your room."

The look Rebekah tossed to the both of them read with apprehension and shock. Hayley's brain struggled to slice through the haze and was grateful when Klaus spoke sure and steady to a statuesque Elijah.

"This is most certainly not what it looks like," Klaus stated, chin held a little too high. Hayley watched Elijah's eyes flicker down to eye both of them. She cringed when she realized she stood in her white tank and underwear while Klaus only in his boxers. Her tongue darted out to taste the blood that had been left at the corner of her mouth in plain sight and noticed the smear of blood from her lips at Klaus's jawline when she had pulled away.

Elijah folded his arms and shifted on both his feet, raising a hand to point between them. With two sucks of air he finally spoke in that controlled manner, "If it's not what it looks like, then she did not feed from you just now in your underwear…brother?"

The way he said the last word, it felt coated in acid.

Klaus walked past him and into the living room to start to pull on his clothes, speaking as he moved swiftly, "We had no other options. Hayley was weak and we needed something quick and discrete."

Elijah remained silent as Klaus said goodbye to Hope and exited without so much as a glance towards Hayley. Rebekah announced she would take Hope out for breakfast and to text her if they wanted to join them later at the park. Elijah thanked her and walked to their bedroom, hands tucked into his pants pockets. She followed, feeling better than she had since she first turned and fed. She felt like she could take on the world twice. But even that didn't help the creeping guilt at being so weak that she had to feed from Klaus -and even weaker that her body responded as it did. Still did. She shifted on her feet, the dampness between her thighs an unmistakable consequence.

"Elijah," she began softly.

He just opened her drawers and tossed a fresh tank and shorts to the bed before turning to pull her shirt up her raised arms. She bit her lip when his eyes caressed her erect nipples and his jaw twitched when she raked a hand over the breast that had caught the droplet of Klaus's blood, unseen from her shirt.

"I understand why, where, and whom you fed from. It's just that…" he trailed off for a moment to run the pads of his fingertips down the length of her bare back. Her skin was on fire beneath his touch. He continued, "I also understand what it feels like to feed from a hybrid. Original blood no less, I can imagine only intensifies the experience."

"It never got – " she swallowed and shuddered when his fingers, cool and steady, slipped beneath her panties, " – got like it is with you. Nothing else happened."

One of his hands slid to the front of her, middle finger dipping between her drenched slit. He said in that dignified way he waltzed through his words, "I'm about to give you the best orgasm of your young life, Miss Marshall. Could we cease any conversation of my brother?"

He nodded towards the bed. Hayley obediently crawled atop the creaking mattress. Blues music still vibrated warmly from the living room, setting a different tone to this encounter; sensual and fiery. She always enjoyed watching Elijah shed his clothes. It was like he peeled away his cool and collected exterior, baring this raw and ravenous creature beneath that bathed her in a deeply rooted desire.

He was right, this would be an intense experience thanks to his brother's borrowed blood. She cried out the moment his mouth was buried between her thighs and she felt it everywhere.

Every thought, feeling and emotion was heightened and when he finally buried himself deep inside her, eyes trapping her own with a vigor, she let go in a flurry of sharp gasps and thick sighing moans.

She didn't mention that Klaus's scent and taste swarmed her body and thoughts during every moment of it. He was there inside of her and igniting something purely uncontrollable in the parts she always considered her wolf's. Now that her wolf was fed, it didn't want to go hungry again.

* * *

 **[10 years ago, Hope age 7]**

Elijah watched Niklaus flinch each time Hayley cried out, the desks' wood creaking under his brother's grip. He had always known Niklaus cared for Hayley beyond what was admitted. Of course he did. The lengths taken to push her away were simply out of fear of letting someone who could potentially hurt him, in. Hayley gave Niklaus a child and she could hurt him severely if she wanted. No other held power like that and it certainly took Niklaus time to adjust to the fact that despite the power, Hayley wasn't out to get him and that she truly wanted Hope to have the big family she never had herself.

She never gave up on him, and in doing so Hayley found herself letting him in too. Elijah saw it every time they came together. Every time they interacted with Hope together. It was like two puzzle pieces left at the end of a nearly completed puzzle that you keep passing by until the unexpected realization that they fit quite nicely the whole time. Family felt complete with Hayley truly in it.

"Niklaus," Elijah murmured, touching his shoulder.

Klaus continued to stare towards the closed door, noises of Hayley struggling behind them. His younger brother asked thickly, "did Freya tell you?"

Elijah sighed. He had agreed to make himself scarce so that Hayley would feel comfortable receiving what she needed. She'd need to feed from a vampire to replenish what she would lose from taking the potion. Freya believed it would be most beneficial to come from someone whose blood ran similar to her own. A hybrid's blood to replenish her hybrid needs. Being part werewolf, her bite would be venomous to any one of them…except Klaus. Any one of them could slice into an artery and fill up as many glasses as she needed, but it was Niklaus's that would _bind the wolf and vampire healing_ together as Freya put it. This was the logical choice. He knew this. He had accepted this.

"She'll be high as a kite, I'm sorry I'll miss it," Elijah replied lightly. It was a sincere statement.

Klaus let out a light chuckle but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked spread too thin already with the way his lips drew tightly together and jaw stayed clenched. Elijah knew his brother was thinking of a million different plans and many of them didn't involve playing nurse. He was proud of Niklaus but also apprehensive. Why, he wasn't certain. Perhaps it was because Elijah should be able to be there for Hayley while Hope had her father. The roles weren't quite right and that had always been an avoided topic; keeping their heads down and taking it as it comes.

Elijah suspected it was equally unsettling for Niklaus to know his daughter sought out her uncle more frequently the older she got. They shared a unique bond that he was still unsure of how to address with the others, but that was neither here nor there. Right now, he had to make sure his brother was ready for his role. Klaus could not leave her for a second as the rest of them worked on a cure or a counter spell.

In doing so, they would need to count on Marcellus to take the reins. This was something Elijah was less enthusiastic about, but Niklaus and Hayley trusted him despite obvious reasons not to. Those reasons seemingly only obvious to himself, of course. Every moment seemed like a potential power grab that Marcellus would forever be waiting for. Luckily, Rebekah had a way of taming Marcellus in ways only a lover can.

Now, Rebekah appeared at the top of the stone stairs, a relieved look behind her tired eyes. "She's feeling pretty great right now. Freya needs to get to work with what we have so far and I'll head to Mystic Falls immediately. I'd highly recommend taking some video to text us later, Nik. I think I prefer high Hayley!"

Elijah ignored the twinge of something less than pleasant in his chest, choosing to walk Rebekah to the car instead of saying goodbye. Hope sat in the back of the town car Marcellus's people used to do his bidding, her large blue eyes tugging at him like a hand at the back of a shirt, demanding to be seen. He could almost feel her annoyance at the disruption of usual life through the glass.

He turned his back to her so that she couldn't see his words as he said them, "Sister, thank you for everything and thank Caroline for me."

"She wanted no part in this until I showed her Hope's baby pictures. I sent that little video of her singing and skipping on the dining table while Nik was trying to listen to his phone messages. God that never gets old," Rebekah tossed her hair back with a sigh.

Elijah merely gave a small nod and turned towards Hope in the car. She was getting fingerprints all over the window by writing messages in the fogged up glass. He took in a long draw of air and tried not to get too frustrated with the child.

As soon as he slid into the backseat aside her and murmured for the driver to take them to his loft, Hope dove under his arm to rest against his chest. Within minutes she had fallen into a deep sleep, her small arm dropping limply across him like a seat belt. As the car rolled through traffic, Elijah watched the glow of New Orleans city lights streak over the mouth her father gave her and the cheekbones of her mother.

Elijah felt a twinge of remorse that he had felt irritated with the task of taking her on while Hayley was suffering. The child just needed to feel safe again and it made him feel bittersweet that it was with him she found such safety. He supposed it was fitting. She was Niklaus's and it seemed everything of Niklaus's ended up being under Elijah's charge -whether his brother realized it or not.

* * *

"I still haven't looked in the mirror," Hayley admitted. Klaus could tell she was growing squirmy under his pensive and unwavering gaze. They were holed up in his bedroom, only the flicker of candles and the glow of the adjoining bathroom light he left on in case she'd be needing to rush towards it.

"No need," he quickly responded, blinking away, "I was just lost in my thoughts, love. You look as you always do, minus the pallor of someone who feeds as they should."

Hayley wrapped an arm around the bedpost, stabbing her bare toe towards his shin. He hovered nearby, staring expectantly and shifting on his feet. She let out a groan and mumbled, "Fine, I'll drink your blood – only because the party animal in me wants to kick this up a notch."

Klaus handed her the glass of now cold blood and watched her swirl it around a bit; crimson caking the sides like syrup. She darted the tip of her tongue out to sample his taste and he had to look away. He was only reminded of what happened the last time she drank from him, three years ago.

"Before I drink this can I ask you something?" Hayley broke the silence as he hovered above her, his eyes anywhere but on her mouth and that glass of him. He nodded and she proceeded slowly, "what if the bond comes back?"

Klaus pursed his lips and blinked away. There was a time not long ago that she had to feed from him in a pinch. The effects had been...interesting. The memories drifted over him as Hayley settled further into the bed.

Inquisitive little wolf. She was never afraid of a challenge and always questioned things. This part filtered straight down to Hope, softening him to parts of Hayley he'd passed over before he started seeing them in their daughter. From their endearingly goofy laugh to the way they blinked under duress—slow and exaggerated like a cat's.

He offered his hand, and she let him pull her to stand before him. The sun was setting behind buildings, offering an orange glow before the street lights took over. Her dark lashes caught the glow as she glanced down at the glass that hovered near her full lips.

"If I told you most likely yes, would you still drink it?" Klaus asked. He was stalling, really.

She shrugged and took a big gulp. He smiled when she closed her eyes and leaned her head to the bedpost. She was likely feeling warmer already as his blood trickled into her belly.

After a long lazy smile, she murmured, "everyone tastes a little different. Just like everyone smells a little different."

Klaus wondered just how many she had ingested since turning into a hybrid. He was curious about her always, but she wasn't his to prod. He remembered the creeping feeling of pride and almost relief that she took to being a hybrid in ways that were less noble and more instinctively fueled.

Hayley listened to what her wolf wanted and she fed it, never hiding that fact. She was bold and she could be brutal; he absolutely loved that about her. Killing for revenge when Hope was gone with Rebekah; a smile at his face when they exchanged glances at Elijah's reaction. Revenge kills were something else to a wolf; they were enjoyable in a satiating way –much like a cigarette after sex to some.

She was peering at him as if she knew he would have insight on the ins and outs of feeding as a vampire. Klaus supposed Elijah never went into it because she never asked. That was just the way they both were.

"Did you know," he began, touching her shoulder briefly, "hybrids are the only ones that can detect the differences in a vampire's blood?"

She leaned towards his touch, which he secretly liked, and perched on the end of his bed. He stood in front of her, continuing, "I am curious what else we share as I never had the chance to fully learn about other hybrids."

She flopped back onto the bed, her legs dangling and back stretching like a feline. A twinge of guilt kept him from exploring the lines of her stretched body with his gaze.

Hayley knit her brows and stated, "you sure do have a sudden vat of knowledge on our species."

"My wolf commands me a lot more since meeting yours..." He was speaking of that morning she fed from him in Georgia. The bond that developed and woke his wolf from a very long and deep slumber. His needs and wants as a vampire were challenged by who he was beneath it all. So many years he had ignored the werewolf gene, he was out of touch.

Hayley stared at her hands. Then, she stood with a sudden grace and ease and they were toe to toe – he felt like running.

"What do I taste like?" she asked, tilting her head. He realized she was truly so inebriated that she was asking him to sample her blood. As if they needed to strengthen this hunger that took months to deplete. The bond was something they had to let fade, but something they didn't address was that while it faded -it was impossible to delete.

Klaus swallowed hard and shook his head. He would not feed on what was not his. Elijah loved this girl in ways he had not seen in so long. Though, the poor fool tried with Katarina before her much gratifying death. Not that he got to gloat whilst buried inside of Caroline against a mossy oak.

Instead, he fed her knowledge, in hopes her potion induced fleeting attention span would carry her away from the inquiry. He rambled on as animatedly as he could about how their wolf side comes out in a way it could not before.

"Vampirism enhances what we had before and what we had was quite a stack of sensory upgrades to our human counterparts. Sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste…we are slightly superior to other vampires. It's different when we touch now, isn't it?" He reached out to settle his palm on her shoulder. It was his go-to gesture and it had always meant he cared and he would fight for her. She was Elijah's and Hope's, after all – and they were his.

"Yes, like a warm hum right beneath the skin. I didn't know you felt it too," Hayley murmured, placing a hand at the wrist next to her sharp jaw. He hated that his entire body responded. And a part of him loved it. That part of him that would act if not for the love of his brother and the fear of repercussions with his daughter if he messed it all up. It was the part of being human that enhanced with each supernatural layer until it became a main driving force and the hardest of all to tamper down.

He swallowed against something tight and stated lowly, "I think, perhaps, Little Wolf, that it is time to sleep. You will need your strength. Freya left something for just that, and as luck has it, enough for me to indulge as well."

She let out a chuckle that resonated sweetly like a chime when he placed a joint between his lips and lit it. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he took a few quick hits, blowing the smoke above in a thick cloud. It was not the best he has had, but what was anymore?

Watching her smoke with precision led him to believe this was far from her first rodeo, though she did only take very small hits. They ended up sitting side by side, backs pressed to the headboard and legs lazily splayed across his unsullied comforter.

Hayley just hummed and closed her eyes, head rolling to the side. Klaus watched her for a moment, before startling at Elijah's presence. He loomed in the doorway, straightening his tie before clearing his throat.

"Hope is asleep in her bed, I'll take Hayley to mine. How is she?" Elijah inquired in that delicate and crisp tongue Klaus had grown to draw comfort from through the years.

Klaus placed a hand at Elijah's back, hoping to convey that he understood the boundaries and that he took proper care of Hayley.

"Better for now. Thank you for making sure Hope had stability and safety today, brother," Klaus told him earnestly.

After Elijah left, with a limp Hayley dangling gracefully from his brother's steady arms, Klaus closed himself off to think. This was so much more than an angry Kenner mutt taking out revenge. This was a plot against his family's power and it affected his little girl.

His phone rang just as he blew out the last candle and melted into his pillow that still smelled like Hayley. Letting out a frustrated moan, he blindly grabbed for it from the nightstand, knocking a pile of books to the floor.

"Yes?" he barked into the phone. It was Marcel.

For the next several minutes he let Marcel brief him on his finding. So far, Klaus's father's pack offered their cooperation in tracking down Jackson's relatives.

"I think working with Jonah will be more helpful than harmful. He's got a lot of intel and connections within the wolf community all over the world. He's already tracked down two Kenner wolves and my guys are on it."

"Very well. Schedule a meeting."

* * *

 **[Five Years Ago. Hope age 12]**

"Playing Daddy again, are we?" Aunt Rebekah purred behind the ajar door. Hope bit her lip and ducked her head. They wouldn't hear her breathing or the puttering of her heart – never could when they drank past her bedtime.

The slow scrape of a dresser drawer closing drifted between the pause in conversation; Hope took the chance to sit closer to the door undetected. She drew her knees to her chin and hugged them tightly. Benny told her she was a glutton for punishment for eavesdropping on them so often. He was snoring now from her room at Uncle Elijah's, making it harder for her to hear her aunt and uncle.

"She prefers it here, I will not force her to stay with Niklaus while he processes this turn in events."

Rebekah's laughter tickled the air, light and melodic. "Turn in events? Oh Elijah, lovey. Dearest brother. Is that what you're calling it?"

"I call it as it is."

"They are getting married in a week _and_ they asked you to -"

" _Hush_ ," he cut in sharply.

"Sorry, it's the wine. I'm angry for you, brother. You shouldn't agree to such things."

"I have no choice in the matter. If this unification offers Hayley and Hope further protection then I will play my part. There is nothing more to discuss. Let us discuss why you are staying with me instead of Marcel yet again."

"Fine. And you know why. Your air conditioner works."

Hope didn't have to see inside the room to know what sort of amused expression Uncle Elijah wore.

"How is Hope handling all this? Does she know about the ceremony you're participating in?"

"She does not know, therefore she's handling it just fine. She understands her parents will marry to unify the packs to strengthen protection for the family. The rest is none of her concern."

"Not that you aren't doing a wonderful job with her, but if you think she's handling it just fine then you're mad."

Hope's mind flipped through the memory of her meltdown at dinner a few nights ago. Her dad was being a complete dick and wouldn't let her see her mom that whole day. Uncle Elijah had gotten to and she wasn't even allowed inside the home while they all talked with Jonah. So yeah, she set the room on fire. Briefly. Uncle Elijah had been so devoid of any emotion he just sat there watching her freak out pyrotechnics show.

All damn day she needed her mom and now all she had was her zombie uncle and grumpy father to turn to. She had sat back down after the fires were extinguished with her magic and the looks on their faces when she explained herself...kind of made her sad. It's like they finally knew she was suffering too.

She'd said, "I started my period and I don't know what to do. I couldn't reach any of my aunts on the phone all day and you wouldn't let me see mom."

Uncle Elijah had left and come back with every variety of pads and tampons offered in New Orleans in the time it took her dad to explain the science behind menstruation. Just for fun she'd pretended not to understand how babies are made when he got to the reproduction functions. Benny had taught her everything about sex so far, which he'd learned from the pack boys and Jonah's porn collection.

Later, she hadn't felt like asking her dad but her relationship with Uncle Elijah had really taken off since their bonding experience over a night of food poisoning. He handled it like a champ and she never ate street shrimp tacos again. So,she had no problem asking him bluntly, "can vampires smell when a girl is on her period?"

The answer was yes but he explained that it barely registered because his instincts and senses hone in on fresh cuts and wounds. Everything else was noticed but dismissed and forgettable. She thought maybe he was just trying to make her feel better because she'd overheard a few of Marcel's men talking about how sweet and alluring the scent was in the young ones. She hoped they never got assigned to her security detail for sure.

The light clicked off in Elijah's room, leaving Hope alone in the cool dark hallway. The wine always knocked Aunt Rebekah out much quicker than Uncle Elijah. In fact, she'd better sneak off now because sometimes he came out to check on her and to make sure she'd blown out all her candles before bed.

Hope stood as quietly as she could and tip toed through the living room...but ended up tripping over the chess set he'd asked her to put up earlier that night. He was emerging from the hallway already, shirtless and carrying two empty wineglasses by their stems. A pawn rolled noisily in circles on the hardwoods, he stopped it with a bare toe.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly, stooping down to pick up the chess piece. He rolled it around in his free hand before tossing it to her outreached palm. She caught it effortlessly and followed him into the small kitchen, sliding into a bar stool that overlooked the sink.

As he rinsed the wineglasses, she replied, "cramps I guess. Hey...remember your promise?"

"Which one?" he arched a brow and offered a gentle smile.

"The one where you swore no more secrets about mom. I deserve to know what's happening to her always. You promised."

Elijah's hand was warm and heavy atop her clasped fingers. "Your mother is fine, nothing has changed. What are you worried about?"

"Does my mom want to be married to my dad?"

"Of course. It will make the pack stronger and joining with your grandfather Ansel's pack may have been on your shoulders if embracing your werewolf legacy is something you decided to embark on. This way, a political marriage won't be necessary for you."

Hope wondered if he really thought she was too young to understand that that's not what was happening here. The Crescents didn't want to join packs with the North Eastern Atlantic pack. Hell, who would? They were all extremely stuck in their old ways and their traditions were kind of barbaric. That's what she overheard Elijah and her father say.

"But you and mom are in love."

He glanced up tersely. "You're worried about my feelings on the matter?"

"Well...yes. You don't smile as much and your aura is all muddy. I can't lose you too."

"Oh, dear girl," was all he said. Maybe it was all he could say.

Hope fessed up, knowing she'd end up asking at the wrong time or in front of the wrong person eventually. "I heard you and Aunt Rebekah. What did my parents ask you to do that's got her so angry with them?"

He huffed and shot her a disapproving scowl. "Just as I keep your secrets safe, there are some things I must keep for your parents. It is just a minor detail in the ceremony and nothing that concerns you. Please do not speak of it again. And no more eavesdropping. Truly child, you are as mischievous as both your parents combined." He dropped a kiss to her head, adding softly, "and twice as sweet."

Hope let him lead her back to bed, smiling when Benny let out a loud snore as Elijah stepped over their pile of blankets on the floor. They used to share a bed but her dad put a stop to it even though Benny preferred gay porn and had zero interest in her budding body. Uncle Elijah was pretty lenient when it came to their sleeping arrangements ever since she cried and didn't speak to her father for a full week and a half after he also put a stop to her sleeping in the same bed as Elijah. Growing older seemed more like a punishment than anything. She was still the same person as she was before the boobs and bleeding uterus, it made no sense.

"Sleep well," he whispered, after draping the comforter over her. She could smell his skin and longed for the nights she'd been allowed to breathe him in and curl against his side until falling asleep. Now she never fell asleep fast and rarely slept the whole night. Too many worries and thoughts.

Hope yawned before replying, "you too. Love you."

Uncle Elijah paused in the doorway and she thought he looked older even though be never aged. Maybe he was tired. Maybe he was lying and his muddy aura meant he was devastated. Only devastated people's aura's were the color of shit.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm eager to reveal to you all just what this secret aspect of the unification ceremony entails. Stay tuned! More soon!**


End file.
